Where are you?
by Kim88
Summary: Una historia que se ubica justo después del capitulo 19 de la sexta temporada. House toma una decisión que tal vez podria cambiar su vida. querrá empezar desde cero otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Soy algo nueva en esto pero hago lo puedo, solo déjenme saber sus opiniones, buenas y malas también, por qué no?

Como ya lo mencioné, este fic comienza exactamente al terminar el capítulo 19 de la sexta temporada llamado 'Open and Shut', para los que no han visto el capitulo les daré una reseña.

Una mujer mantiene una relación abierta con su esposo lo cual les permite a ambos acostarse con otras personas pero, en este caso, la mujer es la única que está haciendo uso de esta libertad mientras que su esposo aun le es fiel, Wilson esta con la mujer que fue su primer esposa pero House había hecho que se pelearan y luego hizo que se reconciliaran, pero digamos que House está algo celoso con la situación ya que Wilson le presta más atención a Sam que a House y por otra parte House tiene que lidiar a diario con sus sentimientos por Cuddy sabiendo que no puede hacer mucho ya que ella está con el bobo de Lucas.

Esa noche House llegó a su casa para encontrarse con su mejor amigo jugando cartas con la que hasta hace unos días era su ex esposa. Ambos se veían felices compartiendo una noche juntos, sin preocuparse por trabajo, o estupideces de la vida, simplemente eran ellos dos y las cartas. Ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención a House.

El nefrólogo los miro con un poco de celos porque Wilson cada vez le prestaba menos atención pero a la vez estaba feliz por él ya que tenía a alguien a quien querer después de lo que había pasado con Amber.

House se fue a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos, el abrigo, el saco y se recostó en su cama.

Mirando al techo, House pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si Cuddy no estuviera con Lucas después de que salió de Myfield, cómo hubiera sido su vida si él estuviera con Cuddy en ese instante? Estaría jugando cartas con ella al igual que Wilson y Sam? Estaría jugando con Rachel? O simplemente estaría haciendo el amor con la mujer que tanto ama?

También pensaba en su paciente, esa mujer que así como así decidió hablar con su esposo y tener una relación abierta. Por un momento House se puso en el lugar del esposo y se dijo a sí mismo que si él estuviera con Cuddy jamás la engañaría con otra mujer, y mucho menos estaría dispuesto a compartirla con otro hombre.

Lo único que House podía hacer era imaginar para después hacerse miserable de nuevo con la realidad.

Cuddy estaba con Lucas, y lo peor de todo, ella se veía feliz.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y House no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Cuddy, que estaría haciendo? Pensaría en él? 'no, no te engañes House, ella ya te superó' pensó para sí mismo, 'seguramente está haciendo el amor con el idiota de Lucas…qué asco!' dijo House para sí mismo.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, siempre pensaba en ella, y se deprimía por no poder estar con ella, por no poder ser el idiota de Lucas dormido a su lado, odiaba a ese hombre. Él sabía que pasar el tiempo pensando en eso era nada bueno, y ahora Wilson tenía a alguien más, alguien a quien ama, o por lo menos eso parece.

House sabía que si Wilson seguía con Sam, tarde o temprano o lo echaba de la casa o él y Sam se iban a vivir a otro lado. House no quería ninguna de las dos cosas, no quería sentir que lo echaban y mucho menos que lo dejaban.

Se levantó y sacó una maleta de su closet, comenzó a empacar su ropa y algunas de sus cosas, tomó el teléfono y llamó al aeropuerto, después tomó pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir.

Creen que debo continuar? Quieren que continue? dejenme saber su opinión!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Gracias por las reviews! Qué bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aquí les dejo el segundo, espero lo disfruten!

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron como si fuera un día normal, otro día más de la semana.

Cuddy despertó sola en su cama ya que Lucas tuvo que seguir a la esposo de una mujer en Nueva York.

Cuddy hizo su rutina de siempre; levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, hacer yoga, bañarse, tomar un desayuno rápido, despertar a su hija, recibir a la niñera y después conducir hacia el hospital.

Wilson despertó abrazando a Sam, ambos se dieron los buenos días con una sonrisa y un beso, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

"Y bien, qué quieres desayunar?" Wilson le preguntó a Sam.

"Mmm no lo sé, qué te parece pan tostado, fruta, leche y jugo."

"Me parece muy sano" Dijo Wilson con una sonrisa.

"Y House no va a desayunar?"

"Mmm, él se sirve solo, él se levanta más tarde."

"Qué flojo, no se supone que tiene que llegar a las 8 como tú?"

"Pues sí pero le gusta fastidiar, siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana."

"Qué raro que tu jefa no lo haya despedido ya."

"Es una larga historia… voy a ir a despertarlo, él me debe varias."

Wilson tomo un sartén y un cucharón y caminó hacia la habitación de House, al llegar a la puerta golpeó el sartén con el cucharón con la finalidad de fastidiarle el sueño a su mejor amigo, pero lo que él no sabía era que no había nadie al otro lado de la puerta.

"House! Levántate, es hora de desayunar cariño! Te haré unos panqueques con nuez de macadamia!"

Nadie respondía y Wilson seguía golpeando el sartén con el cucharón.

"House! Por una vez en tu vida deberías llegar temprano al Hospital! Te dejaré conducir el auto!"

Aun no había respuesta alguna, Wilson se preocupó y abrió la puerta.

En la habitación no había nadie, la cama estaba deshecha, pero no había nadie en ella, se dirigió al baño y nada, tampoco estaba House ahí.

"James!" Se oyó a Sam llamar a su novio desde el comedor.

Wilson corrió hasta donde estaba su novia.

"House no está en su habitación!" Dijo mientras Sam le entregaba un sobre que había estado en el comedor.

"Esto tiene tu nombre, supongo que House lo dejó para ti"

Wilson abrió desesperadamente el sobre y leyó la carta que estaba adentro.

_Querido Wilson… Qué gay sonó es! ¬¬_

_No te preocupes por mí, querido amiguito, sé que me extrañaras pero créeme, estaré bien, no te diré donde estoy ni a donde iré porque no quiero que me encuentres ni mucho menos que me busques._

_Esta es una decisión que he tomado y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión._

_Esto va a sonar cursi y melancólico pero quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, pero ya soy un niño grande papá, ya puedo limpiar mi trasero yo solo :D_

_Espero que las cosas contigo y Sam salgan bien esta vez, tal vez hasta tengan monstruitos! Quién sabe?! Les deseo o mejor, aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte, de verdad les deseo lo mejor._

_Dile a Cuddy que también le deseo lo mejor con el babas (Lucas) y con su costal de risas (Rachel) espero que esta vez las cosas le funcionen con alguien, y si no es con Lucas ojalá pueda encontrar a alguien que le dé lo que busca. A ellos no les deseo que engendren hijos debido a los genes por parte de Lucas, imagínate cuantas palizas recibirían esos niños desde la guardería! :s_

_También dile a Cuddy que la perdono por lo que me hizo en acción de gracias… no sabes qué, dile que no la perdono porque me ofrecieron un mísero sándwich de pavo! De perdida me hubieran ofrecido una pierna de pavo, ensalada, puré de papa, algo de tomar y postre! Qué cree que yo como igual que ella?! Si ella come así no quiero ni imaginar lo que le da a Rachel…_

_Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que yo siento por ella, pero no puedo obligarla a que me quiera o que esté conmigo si ella no lo desea._

_Toda persona que me conoce sabe que yo no soy bueno para nadie. Soy como un grano en el trasero._

_Solo quería despedirme y ya lo hice. Lo hice de esta manera porque si lo hubiera hecho en persona, tal vez me hubieras amarrado a una silla para que no me fuera._

_Adiós Wilson y gracias por todo._

Wilson estaba en shock, cómo que House se había ido! A dónde se fue?! Por qué se fue?!

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Cuddy.

"Cuddy! Tengo que hablar contigo! Te veo en tu oficina en una hora!" Y colgó.

Una hora más tarde Wilson entraba al hospital rápidamente para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefa, llegó ahí y al estar frente a ella le arrojó la carta al escritorio.

Cuddy lo miró furiosa e interrogante a la vez.

"Es tu culpa!" Dijo Wilson casi gritándo.

"De qué demonios me estás hablando?! Quien te crees para entrar así como así y arrojarme esto casi en la cara?!"

"Esta mañana desperté y fui a despertara House para que desayunara conmigo y con Sam y él no estaba en su habitación!"

"Y qué demonios tengo yo que ver con eso?! "

"La carta! Lee la maldita carta!"

Cuddy estaba enojada por las acusaciones que su amigo y empleado le hacía, sin embargo leyó la carta.

"Sigo sin entender nada" Dijo Cuddy.

"Ay Cuddy! Estas estúpida o qué te pasa?!"

"Mira, Wilson! Bájale de azúcar a tu pastel y deja de hablarme así! Soy tu jefa y puedo despedirte, no voy a estar permitiendo que un empleado me venga a hablar así, me entendiste!"

"Es que no estoy aquí como tu empleado, Cuddy, estoy aquí como un amigo!"

"Está bien, cálmate… ahora dime, según tú por qué y de qué tengo la culpa?"

"Tú tienes la culpa de que House se haya ido no sé dónde y tal vez no regrese! … desde que se enteró de que estás con Lucas, él ha estado de la patada aunque sabe disimularlo muy bien! Es tú culpa!"

"Y no te has puesto a pensar que también podría ser tu culpa? Desde que estas con Sam, House ha estado celoso porque ya no le prestas la misma atención que antes, hasta vino aquí a pedirme ayuda para que tu y Sam se separaran, así que no es solo mi culpa, Wilson!"

" Ok, entonces ambos somos culpables… "

Wilson se calmó después de escuchar lo que su amiga dijo y ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Sabes dónde está?" Preguntó Cuddy y Wilson negó con la cabeza.

"Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Wilson.

"No lo sé… por lo que podemos ver se fue por ti, por mí… y por él mismo… ya lo buscaste en su antiguo apartamento?"

"Ya, antes de venir al hospital… o tengo ni la menor idea de dónde pueda estar"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Blythe House el teléfono sonaba.

"Bueno?"

"Mamá?"

"Greg? Hijo! Qué gusto escucharte! Estás bien?"

Desde que House había estado en Myfield, el doctor Nolan le pidió a House que llamara a su madre de vez en cuando y que le contara sus cosas, le dijo que una madre siempre apoyaría a su hijo pasara lo que pasara. Y House así lo hacía, llamaba a su madre cada fin de semana y le contaba cosas sobre su vida, cosas sobre sus pacientes, sobre Wilson y sobre Cuddy.

"Sí, mamá, estoy bien… estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres"

"En Londres?! Qué haces alla?"

"Vine a vivir aquí, no sé por cuanto tiempo, tengo algunos proyectos que quiero emprender"

"Y dónde te quedarás?"

"Pues en la casa que me heredó tu padre, recuerdas?"

"Tu abuelo, Greg, tu abuelo, y sí, sí recuerdo, por fin harás uso de tu herencia, ehh?" Dijo Blythe con una sonrisa.

El padre de Blythe era un magnate muy reservado que amaba a su único nieto, este hombre era el único que se enteraba cuando su yerno abusaba verbal y físicamente de su nieto, este hombre era como el protector de House, y el cariño era reciproco, House también amaba a su abuelo. El abuelo pagaba la universidad de House ya que su padre no quería que él estudiara medicina, él quería que su hijo fuera un Marín. Al fallecer, el abuelo le heredó toda su fortuna a su nieto y a su hija, pero House nunca había querido tocar ese dinero, la única que disponía de este era Blythe.

"Y qué proyectos tienes en mente, hijo?"

"Pienso tener mi propia clínica u hospital, no atenderlo, solamente invertir en eso, porque tú sabes que odio pasar consulta."

"Ok, hijo, me da mucho gusto, que estés bien, pero dime, cómo va tu asunto con Lisa?"

"No quiero hablar de eso mamá, lo que quiero es olvidarla, quiero tener una vida, ya no me importa si es con alguien o solo, aunque me gustaría que fuera con ella, tengo que dejar de vivir en la ilusión y seguir adelante, mamá!"

"Ok, ok, yo solo quiero que seas feliz hijo, eso es lo único que nos importa a las madres, que sus hijos sean felices."

"Eso intento, mamá, eso intento, créeme…bueno mamá, tengo que dejarte, mi maleta está saliendo y tengo que tomar un taxi, te llamo después…mamá, si por alguna razón Wilson te llamara, que estoy seguro que lo hará, por favor, dile que no sabes nada de mí, ok?"

"Pero…está bien…" había veces en las que Blythe no comprendí a su hijo.

"Mamá…te quiero, bye" Inmediatamente House colgó y se sonrojó por lo que había dicho, eran muy pocas las veces que House le decía a su madre que la quería.

En Nueva Jersey .

El día había pasado como cualquier otro, pacientes por aquí, por allá, gritos aquí y allá, apeles aquí y allá, lo único diferente era que House no se había presentado a trabajar y Wilson Y Cuddy no dejaban de pensar en él.

Cuddy caminaba hacia la oficina de Wilson después de haberles explicado todo a los patitos de House.

Cuddy entró a la oficina de su amigo.

"Has sabido algo de él?"

"No, lo he llamado 100 veces o más a su celular pero no contesta."

"Yo también lo he llamado"

"Tú no te ves tan preocupada, Cuddy"

"Lo estoy Wilson! Pero también tengo un hospital que atender! Qué quieres que haga?! Que me siente en mi oficina a llorar por él, qué termine con Lucas? Y corra a los brazos de House?! Ni siquiera sé dónde demonios está!"

"Voy a llamar a Nolan, tal vez él sepa algo." Wilson tomó el teléfono y llamó al psiquiatra.

"Dr. Nolan al habla."

"Dr. Nolan, me he pasado todo el maldito día buscando a House y no aparece por ningún lado, lo hemos llamado a su celular y no atiende las llamadas, tal vez ni siquiera se llevó su teléfono, en la mañana fui a despertarlo y no estaba en su habitación, su ropa no estaba ni algunas de sus cosas, usted sabe dónde podría estar?"

"Cálmese, Dr. Wison… esto es muy raro, por lo visto salió de la ciudad o tal vez del país, de cualquier manera habrá que encontrarlo… ya ha llamado a la madre de House?"

"No, que buena idea, seguro ella sabe, la llamaré" Wilson colgó y llamó a Blyte.

"Sra. House?"

"Sí, Quién habla?"

"Soy James Wilson, señora."

"Oh, James, ya te he dicho que me llames Blythe, en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Wilson le explicó todo a Blythe pero ella le dijo que no sabía nada de su hijo.

"Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"Me dijo que no sabe nada de él…creo que estaba mintiendo" Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

Espero les haya gustado el capi, dejen su revews y dejenme saber sus opiniones, ideas etc... gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que Wilson dijo que creía que la mamá de House estaba mintiendo, Cuddy tomó el teléfono, llamó de nuevo a la madre de House y casi le exigió que le dijera dónde estaba House pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un 'no lo sé' y un 'hasta luego'.

.

House estaba en su casa en Londres, era una casa un poco grande, lo gigantesco era el jardín, había muchos árboles y un gran lago con patos a unos metros de la casa. Estar ahí le trajo muchos recuerdos como cuando solía jugar con aquellos patos, solía perseguirlos por todas partes cuando salían del agua y luego les daba pan de comer. Recordar eso lo hizo sonreír. Después de todo su infancia no había sido tan mala, también había tenido momentos alegres. 'Así es la vida, llena de vicisitudes.' Se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo frente a la casa había un enorme árbol de roble, ahí había un columpio colgando en una de las grandes ramas del árbol, House solía columpiarse ahí, y a veces se escondía de su abuelo y trepaba el árbol para quedarse en una de las ramas mientras el abuelo lo buscaba. Al parecer, la mayoría de los buenos recuerdos de su infancia se situaban en esa casa.

House entró a la casa y olió ese aroma a hierbabuena que caracterizaba a esa casa, de algún lugar provenía pero no sabía de dónde, ni siquiera su abuelo lo supo; era un aroma agradable y misterioso a la vez.

"Joven Greg?" Preguntó una mujer de unos 60 años la cual se encargaba de mantener la casa limpia.

"Pues no soy tan joven, pero hago lo que puedo." Dijo House con una sonrisa.

"Su habitación está lista, quiere que lleve sus cosas?" House asintió con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron y House se paseaba por la casa recordando buenos momentos con el abuelo.

.

En Princeton.

La noche había caído; ni Wilson ni Cuddy lograron conseguir que la madre de House les dijera dónde estaba su hijo. Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Wilson llegó a su apartamento y Sam estaba ahí esperándolo.

"Hola, cómo te fue hoy?" preguntó Sam en un tono seductor.

"Con los pacientes? Bien; con lo demás? De lo peor."

Wilson ya se había sentado en el sofá y Sam se sentó en sus piernas incitándolo a algo más y comenzó a besarlo.

"Te ves tenso, yo haré que eso se valla."

"Sam, hoy no, no te has dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?!"

"Se fue House, no es gran cosa, James, tarde o temprano tenía que hacer algo él solo, además yo había estado pensando en mudarme aquí y él tarde o temprano tendría que irse no crees?"

Sam seguía besando a Wilson intentando que él hiciera lo mismo pero a cambio Wilson la quitó de sus piernas y se fue a su habitación.

"Es mejor que te vayas, Sam, no estoy de humor para estar con alguien ahora, por favor." Dijo Wilson y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Sam se enojó y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta.

.

Cuddy llegó a su casa y su hija iba gateando hacia ella.

"Hola, amorcito! Cómo estuvo tu día hoy, ehh? Jugaste con tu Nanny?"

Rachel sonrió.

"Qué tienes ahí?" Dijo Cuddy tomando la pequeña caja de terciopelo color negro que su hija traía en una de sus pequeñas manos.

Cuddy abrió la caja y quedo en shock al ver lo que había en el interior, en ese momento, Lucas salió de la cocina.

"Lisa, te casarías conmigo?"

Cuddy no sabía qué decir, en ese momento todo se borro de su mente, parecía que en la habitación no había nadie más que ella, todos sus pensamientos se centraron en la pregunta de Lucas, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras en la carta de House '_Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que yo siento por ella…' _

House estaba diciendo que la amaba, estaba declarando sus sentimientos por ella y diciendo adiós a la vez.

Cuddy no podía seguirse engañando más, ella también quería estar con él, pero, y si él no quería a Rachel? Ella no quería que hicieran menos a su hija, ella no quería que la trataran como si no existiera o como si fuera un estorbo, no quería que House fuera malo la niña. Ella sabía muy bien que desde un principio House había estado celoso de Rachel así como lo estuvo de Sam. House veía a Rachel como un impedimento para acercarse a Cuddy y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero, y si House había cambiado de verdad? Y si estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Rachel y ser parte de su vida? Y si esta vez había juzgado mal a House?

Cuddy estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, debería darle una oportunidad a House? Pero, y si las cosas salen mal?

'Demonios!' pensó Cuddy. 'Qué piensas hacer, Lisa?...Lucas es simpático, quiere a tu hija, te quiere a ti, puedes estar segura de que estará ahí cuando lo necesites, es amable aunque a veces no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca, pero es lindo, te dice a diario que eres linda, pero no sabe cómo complacer a una mujer, es bobo y cualquiera podría notarlo a kilómetros de distancia; cuántas veces has tenido que fingir un orgasmo con él?! Y él… es aburrido, solo cuenta chistes tontos sin sentido, y él es el único que se ríe… House… House es un cabrón, sí, no sabes si quiere a tu hija, no puedes estar segura de si él estará ahí cuando le necesites, siempre está buscando la manera de humillar a la gente, odia lo cursi y lo romántico por lo cual tal vez nunca te dirá que eres linda, solamente se la pasara haciendo comentarios indecorosos sobre tus pechos y tu trasero, pero él no es nada bobo, él sí sabe como complacer a una mujer, no es nada aburrido, a pesar de que humilla a la gente haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, suele ser divertida la manera en que los humilla y es impresionante la manera en que psicoanaliza a la gente; él es muy inteligente… y lo amas tal y como es.

Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta, Lisa'

Cuddy regresó a la realidad y salió de su shock.

"Lisa, estás bien? Te pusiste pálida, hasta creí que no estabas aquí!" Dijo Lucas.

Cuddy lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No tienes que responderme ahora si no quieres, tomate tu…"

"No me casaré contigo, Lucas, lo siento mucho, lamento haber hecho que te ilusionaras todo este tiempo, pero no te amo… supongo que tu sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto y antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas estúpidas, sí, es por House que estoy haciendo esto… desde que tú estás en mi vida mi vida no ha sido la misma, perdí a un amigo, y casi pierdo a otro… dije cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento… creí que contigo sería feliz, pero me engañé a mí misma, no puedo ser feliz con nadie más porque no puedo amar a nadie más… una cosa es querer y otra muy diferente es amar…la palabra amor va mas allá de la palabra querer y lo que yo siento por House ni siquiera tiene nombre… va más allá de la palabra amor, lo he amado por 20 años y no puedo evi…"

"Sabes qué Lisa? Jódete, tu y ese idiota pueden irse al infierno, pero cuando te des cuenta de que cometiste un error al tomar esta decisión, no me busques, y ojala no encuentres a nadie más, y espero que House no regrese nunca más!"

Lucas se dio media vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta al igual que Sam.

.

Qué piensan chicos? Les gustó? Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola damas y caballeros! Aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo más de mi historia, espero lo disfruten! :D… Alguien tiene Twitter?

.

Al día siguiente House se despertó por la luz que entraba por la ventana y daba dierecto hacia su cara. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Tomó una ducha, bajó a tomar el desayuno y le preguntó a Olga (la mujer que limpiaba la casa) que si sabía de algún promotor de bienes raíces; el primer paso en el proyecto de House era comprar un terreno para construir ahí una clínica.

House contactó a un promotor de bienes raíces y quedaron para verse el fin de semana para ir a ver algunos terrenos.

.

En el PPTH en la oficina de Wilson.

"Has sabido algo de House?" Preguntó Cuddy.

Wilson negó con la cabeza. "Esta mañana llamé al Dr. Nolan y le dije que creemos que la mamá de House sabe dónde está pero no quiere decirnos."

"Y qué te dijo?"

"Dijo que la llamaría para ver si él logra que le diga dónde está House..."

"...Ayer terminé con Lucas..." Dijo Cuddy tímidamente.

"Po-por qué?! Qué pasó?!"

"...Cuando llegué en la noche, Rachel tenía una cajita de terciopelo, la abrí y había un anillo de compromiso,… Lucas salió de la cocina y me preguntó si me casaría con él…"

"Y?..."

"Le dije que no… porque…porque…porque amo a House…" Cuddy se sonrojó.

Wilson no lo podía creer, Cuddy por fin había admitido sus sentimientos por House y House admitió los suyos por ella… qué mal que House se haya ido. 'Dónde estás House? 'pensó Wilson.

De la nada Cuddy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Dime que va a regresar, Wilson… dime que House va a volver." Dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

"No lo sé Cuddy…"

.

Oficina del Dr. Nolan.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a la señora Blythe House." Dijo Nolan con el teléfono en la oreja.

"Ella habla."

"Mucho gusto señora House, soy el Dr. Nolan, el psiquiatra de su hijo, me recuerda?"

"Sí, sí, en qué puedo ayudarle?"

Blythe sabía muy bien lo que el doctor Nolan quería pero ella hacía como si no lo supiera.

"Señora House, su hijo desapareció hace un día y medio y no hemos sabido nada de él; hablé con el doctor Wilson esta mañana y me dijo que cree que usted sabe dónde se encuentra Greg; es de suma importancia encontrar a su hijo ya que si no sigue con sus terapias hay un riesgo de que pueda recaer con el exceso de medicamentos, en este caso Vicodín, y ni usted ni sus amigos ni yo queremos eso. Está usted de acuerdo?"

"Escuche doctor Nolan, lo único que yo quiero es que mi hijo sea feliz, quiero que por una vez en su vida deje de sentir dolor, no solo físico si no emocional también, y si para eso él tiene que alejarse de cosas o personas yo lo apoyo… no voy a traicionar la confianza de mi hijo… y por favor, dígale a James y a la doctora Cuddy que dejen de llamarme, hasta luego y que tenga usted un buen día, doctor."

Pi, pi, pi, pi… Blythe cortó la llamada.

.

Así los días pasaron, y nadie sabía nada de House a excepción de su madre.

"Mamá?"

"Greg, hijo! James, la doctora Cuddy y el doctor Nolan no dejan de llamarme, quieren que les diga dónde estás!"

"Pero tú no les has dicho nada, o si?"

"No hijo, claro que no! Yo jamás traicionaría tu confianza, pero cuéntame, ha pasado ya una semana, como te va por allá en Londres?"

"Muy bien! En una hora iré a ver unos terrenos para construir una clínica ahí!"

"Qué bien hijo! Me alegro mucho! Y… tu pierna… estás bien?"

"Perfecto mamá, el dolor es tolerable… fui a un hospital y decidí entrar a un grupo de rehabilitación…empezaré el próximo Lunes…espero resulte…tal vez no logre correr pero lograré caminar sin el maldito bastón…"

"Me da mucho gusto que quieras empezar de nuevo hijo, tal vez esto de alejarte te está haciendo bien, se te escucha más feliz, y si tú estás feliz yo lo estoy, Greg"

"Te llamo después mamá, tengo que tomar una ducha antes de irme, cuídate, bye!"

.

Era fin de semana y Cuddy estaba jugando con su hija pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en House, estará bien? Dónde estará? 'Te odio Blythe House! Por qué demonios no quieres decirnos dónde está Greg?!' pensó Cuddy.

En el transcurso de la semana ella y Wilson habían llamado a la madre de House unas mil veces; por lo que Blythe le dijo a Nolan estaba claro que ella sabía dónde estaba Greg, pero se negaba rotundamente a decirles.

.

Wilson no dejaba de sentirse culpable, casi no veía a Sam debido a que se la pasaba culpándose y diciendo 'Si no estuviera con Sam, tal vez House estaría aquí'.

.

House estaba mirando los terrenos mientras pensaba en las cosas que haría. Por una vez en su vida e estaba sintiendo un poco…feliz? Sí feliz! 'Entonces así se siente?...ser feliz es así?...se siente bien!' Pensó House con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Y qué le parece este terreno?" Preguntó el joven que se encargaba de mostrarle los terrenos a House.

"Todos son gigantes!"

"Sí, lo sé, como usted me dijo que quiere construir una clínica pues le estoy mostrando los terrenos más grandes… también las cosas dependerían del tipo de clínica que quiera construir… me refiero a la especialidad de la clínica… si será una clínica pediátrica o de maternidad como un sanatorio, podría ocupar una parte del terreno para poner algunos juegos como un mini parque…todo depende de sus expectativas señor… aunque viéndolo bien… parece que a usted no le gustan mucho los niños, me equivoco?"

'Niños, bebés, son lo mismo, son como plastilina, tan maleables, como migajón, absorben demasiado…niños, no los odio, a veces son un poco molestos pero son… lindos? Qué demonios me pasa?! Es que no solo pueden ser lindos, también pueden ser muy divertidos, y son tan ingenuos! No son tan malos después de todo… si no hubiera dicho cosas malas sobre Rachel, si no la hubiera mirado feo… tal vez…tal vez estaría con ella y con su madre…Qué demonios, House?! Deja de pensar en ella!' Pensaba House mientras escuchaba al joven y miraba el terreno.

"Señor? Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, sí, tiene razón usted, todo depende de lo que yo quiera… sabes? Compraré este terreno."

"Buena elección, señor."

Más tarde House decidió ir al supermercado y comprar algunas cosas.

En el pasillo de vinos.

"Vinos, vinos, más vinos, vino blanco, vino tinto, vino kosher…" House tomó una botella de esos vinos.

"Eres judío?" Preguntó una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, casi de la misma estatura que House y una linda sonrisa en la cara.

"Digamos que solo la mitad, es eso posible?"

"Por tu madre o por tu padre?"

"Mi padre era cristiano mi madre era judía, bueno, solo hasta después de su Bat Mitzvah, después de eso dejó de practicar la religión, luego se casó con mi supuesto padre y se volvió cristiana también." Decía House mientras seguía mirando las botellas de vino y la mujer lo miraba atentamente.

"Y qué hay de ti?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Ateo, te importan las religiones o qué?" Esta vez House miró fijamente a la mujer y ella sonrió.

"Soy Lorel Constantine, mucho gusto" Decía la mujer al momento que extendía su mano para presentarse.

House miró la mano de la mujer y recordó las dos veces que Cameron le extendió la mano de la misma manera, la diferencia era que ella se despedía y esta mujer se presentaba; también hubo mucha gente a la que dejó con el brazo estirado en otras ocasiones, pacientes, conocidos de Wilson, etc. 'Vamos, no seas grosero!... Quieres empezar de cero no?"

House extendió su mano y estrechó la de la mujer.

"Lorel Constantine como la película" Dijo House estrechando la mano de la mujer.

"También te llamas así?!"

House soltó una carcajada.

"No, yo soy Greg House"

"Oh, y que te trae por aca?"

"Compras, porque es un supermercado, no?"

Lorel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

House siguió su camino por los pasillos del supermercado y perdió a Lorel de vista. Minutos después se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo de cereales.

"Hola otra vez." Dijo Lorel.

"Me estás siguiendo?" Dijo House mirando a Lorel con los ojos entre cerrados.

"Mmm, no, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo."

"Hmm, que gracioso…"

House tomó una caja de Froot Loops y una de Corn Pops.

"Comes cereal para niños?!" Preguntó Lorel.

"Y tu comes… fibra" Dijo House al ver las cajas de cereal en el carrito de Lorel.

"Es nutritiva"

"Mmm, te ayuda a cagar mejor" Dijo House en un tono bajo y moviendo la cabeza como si casi le estuviera dando la razón a Lorel.

"Qué?!"

"Nada."

"Por qué comes cereal para niños?"

"Es de colores, tiene mucha azúcar y con los Froot Loops puedes jugar cuando los comes… cuando quedan unos cuantos en el tazón con leche, se juntan en un grupito, y si separas uno, y luego otro, por alguna razón se vuelven a juntar y si los mueves se siguen mutuamente…" Dijo house sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Lorel se volteó para que House no la viera y sonrió.

"También comes Danoninos?!"

"Esos son para crecer grande y fuerte."

Esta vez Lorel soltó una carcajada.

"Estás loco."

"Lo sé." Dijo House alzando los hombros.

Por alguna razón ambos empezaron a caminar por los mismos pasillos, la pregunta era, Quien sigue a quien?

"Oh, mira! Sopa de letras!" Dijo House emocionado como si nunca hubiera visto una sopa de letras.

Lorel miraba House y por algún motivo se sentía atraída a él, aunque era algo infantil, la atraía.

House sintió la mirada de Lorel y la miro también.

"Qué?"

"Quieres ir a tomar algo saliendo de aquí?" preguntó Lorel.

House miro a sus lados como preguntándose, me habla a mí?

"Hmm, eres rara."

"Dice el hombre que se emociona por la sopa de letras." Dijo Lorel sonriendo sinceramente y esperando la respuesta de House.

.

Uuuuu, qué pasará? Quieren saber? Dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer, gracias por sus reviews y gracias por sus consejos. Si alguien tiene Twitter deje URL en las reviews y los agregaré. xD


	5. Chapter 5

AAAHHH! Ya vieron los sneak peeks del capítulo 21 de la sexta temporada? Alvie está ahí!! "Su casa, mi casa" Lo amo. Es tan divertido. Gracias por las reviews!

.

Después de comprar 2 cajas de cereal, 2 botes de helado, 4 bolsitas de sopa de letras, 4 cajas de gelatinas de sabores diferentes, mantequilla de maní, mermelada, pan, brócoli, champiñones, queso, sandía, y kiwis, pescado y carne. House y Lorel estaban en la caja.

"Quién diría que después de tanta azúcar, comprarías vegetales y frutas" Dijo Lorel en un tono irónico.

"Como frutas y verduras pero no soy vegetariano, como puedes ver. La sandía, y los kiwis son mis frutas favoritas, y el brócoli y los champiñones son los vegetales que más me gustan, aunque los champiñones son hongos, no cuentan como vegetales, o sí?" Dijo House un poco confundido al final.

.

En la cafetería.

"Y a qué te dedicas?" Preguntó Lolrel.

"Ahora? A comer mi omelet; más tarde? No lo sé, y tú?"

"Me refería a que si trabajas o haces algo. ¿?"

"Ahh, soy doctor, me dedico… me dedicaba a resolver casos que otros doctores no podían resolver."

"Ah, ok, yo soy arquitecta, y me imagino que ya sabes a qué se dedica un arquitecto." House asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo necesito uno de esos… un arquitecto."

"A sí? Qué quieres construir?"

"Remodelar una casa y construir una clínica… hace unas horas compré un terreno en Kensington y quiero construir una clínica ahí."

"Y la casa?"

"Vivo a unos 20 minutos de aquí en Wembley."

"Ok, si tu quieres, puedo trabajar para ti, y si aceptas, me das tu dirección y mañana mismo voy a tu casa para verla y decirte qué podemos hacer, y sobre la clínica solo tendré que ver el terreno y en unas semana o dos semanas te tendría los planos de ambas cosas, qué dices?"

"Puesto que me da flojera buscar otro arquitecto y dada la coincidencia de que tú eres arquitecta, entonces digo que sí… quiero que todo empiece a construirse lo antes posible."

"Ok, ahora dime, qué cambios quieres hacer en la casa y cómo quieres que sea la clínica?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer una clínica general de unos 3 pisos, pero con uno de ellos dedicado únicamente a partos, cesáreas, partos normales, partos en el agua, etc, un piso especialmente para la maternidad…"

House siguió contándole a Lorel lo cómo quería que quedaran las cosas y ella iba tomando nota en las servilletas de la cafetería, así pasaron las horas y ambos quedaron de verse al día siguiente en casa de House.

.

Dos semanas después.

"Y? qué te parecen?" Preguntó Lorel y House estaba viendo los planos de su futura clínica y la futura remodelación de su casa.

"Parece que los hice yo, me refiero a que tienen todo lo que te pedí! "

"Así debe trabajar un buen arquitecto."

"Mmm qué dices si vamos a festejar a algún lugar?"

"Pero está lloviendo."

"Es cierto… entonces que hacemos?"

"No lo sé…platiquemos"

"No, porque siempre preguntas cosas sobre mi vida, todo quieres saber."

"Es que quiero conocerte, eso es un crimen o que."

"Tal vez, que tal que quieres utilizar esa información para usarla en mi contra o algo." House miró a Lorel como si desconfiara de ella.

"En serio? No haría eso! Estás loco! Ves mucha televisión por estar aquí encerrado todos los días y ya te está afectando."

"Pues es que aun no consigo un trabajo, apenas ayer fui a un hospital en donde están solicitando un jefe de residentes y dijeron que me llamarían."

El teléfono sonó.

"Bueno?...sí, él habla…en serio?...ok…sí, mañana estaré ahí… a las 8?! No es muy temprano?!...ok… gracias…adiós."

"Resulta que ya no veré más televisión, me acaban de dar el trabajo. Mañana empiezo…a las 8 de la mañana, eso es lo que odio."

"Es que eres un flojo."

.

Cuddy estaba en su oficina, le había pedido a Brenda que no la molestara nadie; bajó las persianas de su oficina y se recostó en el sofá.

Era ya casi un mes sin saber nada de House, ni una sola pista de dónde podría estar, lo único que ella quería era saber dónde estaba para ir con él y decirle que lo amaba, pero sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado, eso no sería fácil, lo más seguro era que él la rechazaría.

Pensaba tanto en él que un día por poco se olvida de que tiene una hija.

'Y si no regresa nunca?' se preguntó a sí misma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. 'Por qué te fuiste?!'

"Puedo pasar?" Dijo Wilson asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina.

"Pasa."

Wilson vio que su amiga estaba mal, ante todos aparentaba ser la jefa 'todo lo puedo', la mujer que puede administrar un hospital y a la vez tener una hija, aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte y hacer que todos sus empleados le respetaran…pero o que nadie sabía era que al final del día, o cuando podía tener un momento sola, ella lloraba por una persona, House.

"Ya no deberías estar así…te va a hacer daño a la larga…"

"…Creí que yo me había cansado de esperar por él…por eso estuve con Lucas… creí que lo que siento por él era un error…y ahora…ahora él es que se cansó… tal vez… tal vez ambos nos cansamos de tomar todo como un juego…cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…"

"Él se fue porque quiso…fue su decisión… hizo lo que hizo por algo…tal vez por su propio bien…tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de esto…"

Cuddy lo miró incrédula.

"Te estás dando por vencido?!Wilson…James, es tu amigo! Fue tu amigo por muchos años, y un día desaparece así como así dejando solamente una carta y de repente tu ya no quieres encontrarlo?! Por qué?!"

"Hace un mes que se fue, Cuddy! Aún esperas que regrese?!...no sé tú pero yo no pienso detener mi vida por él, sí, es mi amigo, y lo quiero pero…la vida sigue Cuddy."

"Yo lo amo…si tu ya te diste por vencido, por lo menos podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo, no?"

Wilson suspiró y puso sus manos en su cintura como los súper héroes.

"Qué quieres que haga Cuddy? Que lo llame mañana, tarde y noche? Ni siquiera contesta, tal vez tiró su teléfono a la basura! Está más que obvio que no quiere saber nada de nosotros! Quieres que secuestre a su madre y la torture para hasta que nos diga dónde está?...solo…vive tu vida, Cuddy… si él regresa, qué bien entonces!...si él no regresa…otra vez, la vida sigue, Cuddy."

Wilson salió de la oficina.

'De ninguna manera, yo no me daré por vencida' pensó Cuddy. 'Pero por ahora tienes que seguir trabajando.'

Cuddy se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a su escritorio para seguir firmando papeles.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Cuddy ahora estaba en su computadora revisando unos presupuestos, decidió minimizar la ventana y abrió su Twitter.

Hace un mes que House no presentaba actividad alguna en el Twitter, pero hoy había algo diferente.

**GHouse **Cool, nuevo empleo, pero tendré que levantarme temprano y salir tarde ¬¬ … torturaré a los residentes y a los internos xD

10 minutes ago via web

"Oh por Dios!" Cuddy comenzó a escribir.

**LisaCuddy_PPTH **GHouseDónde demonios estás, House?!

less tan 5 seconds ago via web

.

"Estúpido! Eres un estúpido, House! No quieres que sepan nada de ti y te pones a twittear, eres tonto!"

House se regañaba a sí mismo por la estupidez que había hecho.

"Pero…ella no puede encontrarme, mientras yo no muestre mi locación, ella no puede encontrarme."

'Agreguemos a Lorel'

House se había calmado un poco al saber que Cuddy no era tan inteligente como para encontrarlo por unos simples tweets.

.

Casi 5 meses después.

Cuddy había pasado esos casi 5 meses revisando su twitter casi cada 5 minutos o menos tal vez, House escribía tweets pero nunca respondía los tweets de nadie ni los de Wilson ni mucho menos los de Cuddy.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Cuddy no podía dormir, se levantó, tomó su laptop y abrió su Twitter.

No había nada nuevo sobre House. Dio clic en la fotografía de House para que se abriera su perfil y luego dio clic en el icono que decía 'Ver a quien está siguiendo GHouse'.

House solamente seguía a Wilson, a Chase, a la 13, a Taub y a ella, pero ya había alguien más, LaurelCosntantine.

'Quién demonios es ese o esa?!' Se preguntó Cuddy.

Regresó a su twitter. Un nuevo tweet de House!

**GHouse **Preparándome para el trabajo. Hagámosle la vida de cuadritos a los internos y residentes tal como lo hice ayer, antier, ante-antier y la semana pasada.

2 minutes ago via Tweetie.

Cuddy sonrió al ver que House no cambiaba en eso de molestar a la gente.

"Si aquí son las 2 de la madrugada, allá deben ser las 7…wow! Se levanta temprano!"

Cuddy escribió un tweet.

**LisaCuddy_PPTH **GHouse Regresa :(

less than 5 seconds via web

No hubo ninguna respuesta de House y Cuddy decidió seguir a LorerlConstantine por curiosidad.

Un tweet de Lorel.

**LorelConstantine **GHouse Buena suerte, niñote!

1 minute ago via Tweetdeck

"Niñote? Quién es Laurel Constantine? Y por qué llama a House 'niñote'?"

Al día siguiente, Cuddy se paso toda la mañana investigando acerca de Laurel.

Buscando en Google a Laurel Constantine.

Biografia de Laurel Constantine.

"Laurel Constantine es una reconocida arquitecta nacida en Londres, tiene su propia constructora llamada Constantine-Architecture en Kensington, Londres. Se especializa en el minimalismo…bla bla bla actualmente reside en Harlesden Londres… wo, wo, espera. Si esta mujer es de Londres, y House la conoce, entonces House está en…"

Cuddy salió inmediatamente de su oficina para ir con Wilson a decirle que tal vez ya sabía dónde estaba House.

.

Espero les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews, y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wilson!" Gritó Cuddy al ver a Wilson cuando ella salía del elevador.

"Qué pasa?! Por qué estás gritando?"

"Creo que lo encontré!"

"A quién?...ven, vamos a mi oficina…"

Dijo Wilson tomando del brazo a Cuddy.

"Creo que sé dónde está House!" Dijo Cuddy con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Cómo? Dónde?"

"Bueno, House escribe tweets diariamente, pero nunca contesta los míos, los de nadie, y tu decidiste darte por vencido y por estar con Sam, ya ni siquiera abres tu Twitter, pero en fin, el Twitter se volvió una obsesión para mí porque era la única manera de saber que House estaba bien; ayer no podía dormir, eran las 2 de la madrugada, tomé mi laptop y abrí mi Twitter, abrí el perfil de House y resultó que él estaba siguiendo a alguien nuevo, LaurelConstantine, regresé a mi twitter y decidí seguir a esta persona por mera curiosidad, House escribió un tweet y la tal Lorel le contestó, esta mañana me la pasé investigando a la tal Lorel y resulta que es una arquitecta que vive en Londres, lo que significa que si ella conoce a House, y actualmente ella sigue reside en Londres, entonces creo que House está en Londres!"

"Wow!... y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Tú no piensas hacer nada?"

"No lo sé, Cuddy…tal vez él es feliz allá…por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, tal vez sea feliz."

"Demonios, Wilson! Solo vine a perder el tiempo aquí contigo!" Cuddy salió de la oficina muy enfadada, pero su cara cambio al instante de recordar que tal vez volvería a ver a House.

.

"Ta-dá!" Dijo Hoise cuando Lorel abrió la puerta.

"Oh por Dios! El bastón se ha ido! Me alegro mucho por ti! Lo lograste! Felicidades!" Dijo Lorel al ver que House estaba sin su bastón, caminaba sin su bastón! Lorel lo abrazó y lo iba a besar en la boca pero reaccionó y lo besó en la mejilla.

.

House y Lorel mantenían una muy buena amistad, se habían vuelto muy unidos, ninguno salía sin el otro, si Lorel tenía que asistir a algún evento asistía con House, y si House tenía que ir a alguna conferencia, aunque las odiaba, el asistir con Lorel la aburrición disminuía.

Hace unas semanas Lorel había acompañado a House a unas de sus terapias de rehabilitación. Ella siempre le daba muchos ánimos y cada vez que tenía tiempo acompañaba lo acompañaba.

House llevó a Lorel a su casa pero al dejarla en la puerta él la besó en la boca. El beso duró unos minutos pero después ambos se separaron y se miraron a la cara como preguntándose por qué habían hecho eso.

Por alguna razón ambos se vieron en la necesidad de ese beso, pero ninguno de los dos planeaba una relación el uno con el otro.

Solo eran muy buenos amigos. Al día siguiente ambos hablaron de lo sucedido, y prometieron no volvería a suceder.

.

"Pasa! Esto merece una copa de champagne! Tu ve a la sala y ponte cómodo, yo voy a la cocina."

Pop, sonó el corcho de la botella y salió volando, la espuma escurría por la boquilla de la botella.

Lorel sirvió champagne en dos copas y le dio una a House.

"Salud! Por ti y porque lograste deshacerte del bastón!"

"Salud!" Ambos bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

"Unas semanas más y la clínica estará lista." Dijo Lorel.

"En serio? Tan rápido?!" Lorel asintió.

"Cada vez que yo mando construir algo, me encargo de que se haga rápido, contrato a mucha gente para la construcción, entre más gente, más rápido estará el edificio o casa. Así como tu casa, en casi 2 meses estaba lista."

"Tu constructora debería ser Flash-Architecture, o mejor Express-Architecture" Ambos sonrieron.

"Y qué falta?" Preguntó House.

"Todo lo que va adentro, osea, las camillas, y todas esas cosas, y lo más importante, los pacientes!"

"Oye, por cierto, hay algo que quiero contarte…yo no tenía idea de que mi abuelo salió varias veces en la revista Forbes, resulta que mi abuelo invertía en el mercado de valores, y así hacía crecer su dinero, y ahora, hay una revista médica y la misma revista Forbes quieren hacerle una entrevista al 'Heredero de Sir Baker'."

"Wow, entonces los paparazzi te siguen?"

"Algo así. " Dijo House asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Entonces ese es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?"

House asintió de nuevo.

"Qué loco."

"Yo, o el apellido?"

"No! Eso de que alguien con una cámara te siga solo porque tienes dinero… a veces a mi me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que termino una construcción, como cuando terminé tu casa."

"Es que hace las cosas muy bien, mereces ese lugar en las revistas de diseño de casas."

"Sí, eso creo…" la cara de Lorel cambió y se puso pensativa.

"Qué tienes?...últimamente has estado rara…es por lo de hace unas semanas?"

Lorel sonrió. "No, no…es solo que… tengo casi 41 años y…no sé, creo que… quiero tener un bebé."

"Bueno, yo… no sé qué decir… puedes hablar con tu pareja sobre eso, claro! Si tienes pareja…tienes pareja?"

Lorel negó con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos.

"Yo quería preguntarte si…" Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero." Dijo House.

"No, no, tu primero… por favor."

"Ok, segura?" Lorel asintió.

"Yo quería…quiero preguntarte si tu… si a ti… va a haber una conferencia la próxima semana en Nueva York y tengo que ir aunque no quiera, entonces yo me preguntaba si tu…irías conmigo?"

Lorel se rió. "Tanta timidez solo para eso?! Siempre es lo mismo! Cuántas veces me has pedido que te acompañe y siempre te he dicho que sí, y siempre me lo preguntas con timidez!... claro que iré contigo, tonto!"

"Ay qué bueno! Gracias!"

"De nada."

"Y ahora te toca a ti. Qué me ibas a preguntar?"

"Mmm, ya no me acuerdo!" Lorel mintió y sonrió.

"Vamos, Lorel, pues decirme! Además sé que estás mintiendo."

"Dejémoslo para otra ocasión, ahora sigamos celebrando!" Dijo Lorel tomando la botella de champagne para servir más en ambas copas.

.

Al día siguiente en casa de Cuddy.

"Aquí son las 7:30 de la mañana, allá son las…12:30 a.m." Decía Cuddy mientras abría la página de su twitter, siempre se sincronizaba con la hora de Londres ya que House escribía más tweets por las mañanas de allá.

**LorelConstantine **GHouseUn aplauso para Greg! Felicidades! Lo lograste!

about 4 hours ago via TweetDeck

**GHouse **LaurelConstantine Gracias por las felicitaciones pero ya es suficiente, haces que me sonroje hahahaha, tal vez no lo habría logrado sin ti. :)

about 4 hours ago via Tweetie

**LorelConstantine **GHouse :)

about 4 hours ago via TweetDeck

"Qué? Qué hizo House? Por qué lo felicita?"

**LisaCuddy_PPTH **LaurelConstantine Por qué felicitas a GHouse? :)

less than 5 seconds ago via web

**LaurelConstantine **LisaCuddy_PPTH Te conozco?

less than 5 seconds ago via TweetDeck

.

House y Lorel estaban almorzando en la cafetería del Hospital.

"Qué raro! Alguien me mandó un tweet preguntándome por qué te felicitaba"

"De quién es el tweet?" Preguntó House.

"De una tal LisaCuddy_PPTH."

House casi escupe el jugo en la cara de Laurel al escuchar el nombre de Lisa Cuddy. House se estaba atragantando con el jugo.

"Cálmate! Respira!" Decía Lorel tratando de ayudar a House para que respirara bien.

"Ya, ya estoy bien."

"Qué te paso? Conoces a esa mujer?"

House la miro con a los ojos algo melancólico.

"Ella… por ella te viniste para acá?... Es ella de quien me contaste?"

House asintió.

"No le respondas nada, por favor, no quiero que sepan dónde estoy."

"Lo sé, no te preocupes."

Ambos quedaron en silenció hasta que House dijo algo.

"Sabías que una de las internas me acosa?"

Esta vez fue Lorel la que casi escupe la comida.

.

Cafetería de PPTH.

"Voy a ir a Londres, Wilson." Dijo Cuddy mientras ella y Wilson esperaban sus platillos.

"Qué? Ni siquiera sabes dónde vive! Solo sabes que está en Londres pero no sabes exactamente en qué parte! Piensas ir de casa en casa tocando y esperar a que te abran y ver si es House y si no es ir a la siguiente casa?! Primero averigua bien las cosas Cuddy… sé que te mueres por verlo de nuevo, que lo amas y lo quieres contigo, pero si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien…además, qué no vamos a ir a la conferencia en Nueva York?"

"Demonios! Es cierto! Lo había olvidado…"

"Vas a llevar a Rachel contigo?"

"Sí, quiero que conozca Nueva York… esta mañana hubo raro… la tal Lorel felicitó a House por un supuesto logro."

Wilson frunció el ceño.

"Felicitarlo? Qué raro…" Wilson se quedó pensativo.

"Doctor! Su hamburguesa!" Dijo una mujer haciendo reaccionar a Wilson y entregándole su platillo.

"Lo siento, gracias…"

Cuddy y Wilson caminaban hacia una mesa.

"Cuándo es la conferencia?" Preguntó Cuddy tomando asiento.

"Por Dios, mujer! En qué mundo estás?!"

"En el mundo en el que quiero encontrar a House, lo siento…"

Wilson sonrió.

"Ok, supongamos que lo encuentras…Qué le vas a decir? O solo vas a ir corriendo hacia él y lo abrazaras y le dirás 'House te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca más?'- Decía Wilson tratando de imitar a Cuddy haciéndola sonreír- porque si piensas hacer eso, créeme que te va a hacer a un lado y te va a decir 'Qué demonios te pasa, Cuddy!?'-esta vez imitaba los gestos y voz de House- te recomiendo que pienses muy bien lo que harás y dirás – dijo apuntando a Cuddy con el tenedor."

.

Ahí, ya quiero que lunes!! xD Solo quedan 2 capítulos de la sexta temporada de House :'( Espero hayan disfrutado el capi, dejen sus comentarios, y hasta la próxima!...Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por todas sus reviews chicos y chicas! espero disfruten este capi.

.

House y Lorel decidieron salir a caminar al parque. Platicaban de la clínica, de la chica que acosaba a House, de cómo molestaba le hacia la vida imposible a los residentes, de las cirugías que había hecho, etc.

"Sabes, ayer llegó un hombre que se quiso suicidar como Judas."

"Cómo Judas?"

"Sí, lo encontraron en un parque colgado de un árbol, pero el tonto no se supo atar bien y el plan se le jodió."

House iba caminando y a la vez iba pateando una piedra. Pateó la piedra una vez más pero esta vez había un hombre a aproximadamente unos 2 metros delante de ellos y House pateó la piedra muy fuerte provocando que esta se levantara y diera justo en el trasero del señor.

"Demonios! Ven!" Dijo House agarró a Lorel del brazo y la jaló hacia los árboles. House estaba que se moría de la risa al ver que el hombre volteaba a todos lados con ganas de golpear al que pateó la piedra pero no encontraba a nadie.

"Ves por no estarte quieto?! Qué tal si te ve y te parte la cara!" Dijo Lorel.

"Shh, shh! Si no te callas sí sucederá!"

"Ya se fue."

"Sí, vamos a los columpios." Dijo House.

"Qué?! Esos son para niños!"

"Y a ti quién demonios te dijo que cuando crecieras debías dejar de divertirte como antes?! Quién dijo que el cereal de colores ya no lo pueden comer los adultos? Quien dijo que los Danoninos son solo para niños? Acaso hicieron un estudio que diga que si un adulto los come se va a morir o algo por el estilo? El subirte a un columpio no te va a hacer más vieja o más joven! No te va a pasar nada! Vamos!"

"Pero sí te hace lucir como tonto o tonta si lo hace a esta edad!"

"Te preocupas demasiado por el que dirán."

"Y tú te preocupas muy poco!"

"Nop, yo no me preocupo."

Ambos llegaron a los columpios y House estaba parado en uno de ellos.

"Sientate!" Dijo Lorel.

"Ay ya cállate!" Lorel lo miró boquiabierta.

"Grosero!"

"Amargada!"

Lorel cambió la conversación.

"Cuándo nos iremos a la conferencia?"

"Mañana a las 10 de la mañana sale el vuelo."

"Qué?! Y me dices hasta ahora?! Ni siquiera he preparado mi maleta! Por qué no me dijiste antes?! Vámonos! Tengo que hacer mi maleta! "

"Ay no, mami, otro ratito! Siiiiiiii?!"

"No! Si tu quieres quédate, yo me voy!" Dijo Mel saliendo del área de los columpios y caminando de regreso a su auto.

"No, mamí, espera! No me dejes aquí, te prometo que seré bueno, mami! No me dejes, me da miedo! Me pueden secuestrar!" Decía House sonriendo mientras seguía a laurel hasta su auto.

"Eres tan infantil!" Dijo Lorel una vez dentro del su carro cuando House se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

House hizo una carita de perro mojado al escuchar el comentario de Lorel.

Ella solo sonrió.

.

En casa de Cuddy.

"Tu peluche? Ya está, tu vaso entrenador? Ya está, tus cubiertos? Ya están, tu ropa ya está y… humm, siento que algo me falta…" Decía Cuddy checando que no faltara nada en la maleta de Rachel, de pronto volteó y vio a Rachel jugando con los pañales.

"Los pañales! Eso me faltaba!" Le quitó los pañales a Rachel y esta comenzó a llorar.

.

Al día siguiente Lorel y House llegaron al aeropuerto de Nueva York.

"Qué hora es aquí?" Preguntó Lorel.

"Casi las 7 de la noche, en Londres debe ser media noche." Dijo House.

"Tengo mucho sueño."

"Yo también, hay que pedir un taxi, tenemos que hospedarnos en el Trump International Hotel."

"Y todos los demás ya están ahí?"

"Algunos, supongo, se supone que hoy deben llegar todos y descansen el resto del día y mañana para que el miércoles nos presentemos en la conferencia en la sala de conferencias del hotel."

"Ahh, qué interesante, yo solo quiero dormir."

House sonrió luego ambos bostezaron.

.

Cuddy llegó al hotel a las 2 de la tarde, el camino de ella a Nueva York era de solo una hora mientras que House tuvo un vuelo de casi 10 horas.

.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. y Cuddy acababa poner a dormir a su hija. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en el sofá para leer algunos informes de su hospital.

Wilson estaba en su suit viendo la televisión y se estaba quedando dormido.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ni la menor idea de que House estaba en el lobby registrándose.

.

"Ahh… que alivio! Qué cama! Qué sueño!" Dijo House cuando llegaron a la habitación de hotel y se aventó en la enorme cama.

"En qué lado vas a dormir esta vez?" Preguntó Lorel.

"En qué lado estoy?" Murmuró House que estaba quedando dormido.

"No te duermas todavía! Cámbiate la ropa!"

Ya era demasiado tarde, House ya estaba dormido.

Lorel fue al baño, se cambió la ropa y se metió a la cama para dormir.

Siempre que iban a conferencias tenían que hospedarse en hoteles, y como House era el único con invitación tenían que dormir en la misma habitación, ambos dormían en la misma cama pero no pasaba nada.

.

10:00 a.m. del día siguiente.

House y Lorel apenas comenzaban a despertar.

"Qué hora es?!" Preguntó House abriendo los ojos.

"Mmm, las 10 de la mañana…dormimos casi 13 horas?! No puedo creerlo, jamás había dormido tanto.

"Ay, no es para tanto!" Dijo House volteándose hacia arriba.

'burghrgrr' sonó el estomago de House.

"Wow, te mueres de hambre en serio!" Dijo Lorel.

"Vamos a desayunar algo afuera."

Ambos se levantaron, se bañaron por turnos, se vistieron y luego salieron del hotel para tomar un taxi.

.

Wilson, Cuddy y Rachel estaban abajo esperando a que el del ballet parking trajera el carro de Cuddy porque también irían a desayunar fuera del hotel.

House y Lorel iban saliendo del hotel. Lorel se paró en la acera, paró un taxi y ambos subieron.

"Cuddy? Estas bien? "

Wilson notó que su la mente de su amiga se fue por un momento.

"Si no es porque sé que House usa bastón juraría que lo vi subir a ese taxi."

"Ya cálmate… tal vez pronto lo encuentres…"

Wilson pensaba que Cuddy ya estaba tan obsesionada con House que ya hasta lo veía en otras personas.

.

En el restaurante.

"House tiene familia en Londres?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"No que yo sepa." Dijo Wilson.

"Por qué habrá elegido Londres para irse a vivir allá?"

"Da gracias que se fue a un continente vecino y no al otro lado del mundo…Y House no ha escrito tweets?"

"No desde antier."

.

"Podemos ir de compras cuando terminemos de almorzar?" Preguntó Lorel.

"Ya qué" 'Mujeres' Pensó House.

"Señor, sus waffles, sus huevos con tocino y patatas fritas y su jugo. Señorita, su fruta, sus waffles, su yogurth y su jugo. Que tengan buen provecho." Dijo la mesera.

"Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?" Pregunto Lorel.

"Las conferencias son el miércoles y el jueves, yo solo pienso asistir a la de mañana a medio día; nos iríamos el jueves por la mañana, pero si quieres podemos quedarnos más tiempo."

"Ok."

.

Por la noche, House no podía dormir había llevado su guitarra con él, sacó su guitarra y se fue a la pequeña sala de la suite.

Comenzó tocando y cantando Once when I was Little de James Morrison. Después salió a la terraza comenzó a tocar y cantar Love is hard del mismo cantante.

.com/watch?v=VYxo7qUC6PA

.com/watch?v=qCshSvCU31Y

.

Mientras tanto, Cuddy en su habitación escuchaba música de su iPod. En sus audífonos sonaba la canción Can't get you out of my mind de Lenny Kravitz.

.com/watch?v=-SyvrqhXfxI

Sabría ella que su suite estaba justo debajo de la de House?.

.

Medio día del miércoles.

"No vas a usar corbata?" Preguntó Lorel.

"He usado corbata en las otras conferencias?"

"Nop"

"Ni siquiera voy a hacer algo…solo tengo que estar presente, es todo. Que se conformen con mi presencia y que no molesten con lo de la corbata."

.

En la sala de conferencias.

"Doctores y doctoras es un honor presentarle al doctor Newber, él les hablará de la Esclerosis tuberosa en infantes." Dijo el doctor al que le tocaba presentar a todos los demás.

Todos aplaudieron dando la bienvenida al doctor Newber.

"Esto es tan aburrido!" Murmuró House.

"Sip." Dijo Lorel sentada a su lado.

.

"Y Rachel?" Preguntó Wilson.

"La dejé en la guardería." Dijo Cuddy.

"Quién es ese?"

"El doctor Newber, va a hablar sobre la Esclerosis Tuberosas en bebés."

"Oh, eso es muy triste, a los bebés les dan espasmos fuertes y no los pueden controlar y lloran todo el tiempo porque ni siquiera pueden dormir tranquilos."

"Si, lo sé, debe ser muy traumático para los padres."

"Yo doy gracias de que Rachel esté sana."

Wilson sonrió.

.

2 horas después la conferencia terminó.

House y Lorel decidieron salir a caminar por Central Park.

Cuando House iba a salir de la sala de conferencias otro doctor lo llamó.

"Doctor House! Doctor House!"

"Ay no!"

"Doctor House, mucho gusto, supe que está construyendo una clínica en Londres…"

.

Cuddy iba también camino hacia la puerta de salida cuando escuchó a alguien gritar…doctor House?

Cuddy volteó inmediatamente para ver quién había sido.

"Doctora Cuddy!" Gritó otro doctor y se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano para presentarse.

"Mucho gusto doctora Cuddy, soy el doctor Huges y él es el doctor Rainolds…"

"Mucho Gusto – dijo Cuddy dándole las mano a los doctores – lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme a hablar, tengo un asunto importante que atender, será en otra ocasión, de verdad lo siento mucho."

"No se preocupe doctora Cuddy, sabemos que es una mujer muy ocupada." Dijo uno de los doctores sonriéndole.

Cuddy salió de la sala de conferencias y encontró a Wilson.

"Qué te pasa?! Quien te persigue?"

"Nadie, yo estoy persiguiendo a alguien… alguien gritó 'doctor House!' hace como 2 minutos y era un hombre que estaba por aquí… demonios! No lo viste?" Decía Cuddy buscando al hombre entre tantos doctores.

"No lo creo, yo no escuche nada…Cuddy, el House que conocemos, no es el único House en la tierra…por qué no vamos a caminar por Central Park…vamos por Rachel y salgamos a tomar aire fresco."

"Ok."

.

House y Lorel caminaban por el parque y se iban aventando el uno al otro.

"Para ya! Te vas a caer y te vas a lastimar!" Dijo Lorel.

"No quiero!"

"Greg…"

"No voy a parar!"

"En serio!...Greg, quiero preguntarte algo…"

"Aaah…ya recordaste lo de la otra noche?"

"Sí…"

"Ok, tu pregúntame y yo respondo."

"Recuerdas que te dije que quiero tener un hijo?"

"Sip." House se puso un poco nervioso.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar más lento.

"Bueno…yo…yo me preguntaba si tu…"

.

"Te juro que escuche a alguien gritar su apellido, Wilson."

"Ya te dije que él no es el único House en la tierra."

"Ya sé, pero y si era él?"

"No lo sé. Solo disfruta del parque."

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del jardín y House y Lorel pasaron justo frente a ellos, a unos 3 metros de distancia.

Cuddy los vio y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

No pudo ver sus caras muy bien pero casi estaba segura de que era House.

Cuddy tardó unos minutos en reaccionar.

"Wilson! Creo que acabo de ver a House con una mujer!" Wilson estaba mirando al cielo.

"Cuddy, en serio, si no te relajas te llevaré a ti a Myfield."

"Párate! Vamos a seguirlos!"

"A quienes?"

"A esa pareja que va allá" Dijo Cuddy señalando a la pareja que decía era House y una mujer.

"Cuddy, no voy a acosar a nadie!"

"Quédate ahí entonces!"

Cuddy tomó la carriola de su hija y caminó a toda prisa para alcanzar a la pareja, Wilson la siguió.

"Espera…no te acerques tanto…si supuestamente es House, lo vamos a asustar y saldrá huyendo." Wilson hablaba bajo para que la otra pareja no se asustara.

"Ahora si ya crees que es House?"

"No,…no es House, Cuddy; House usa un bastón, recuerdas? Este hombre se ve bien de sus 2 piernas."

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a la pareja.

.

"Ya dime!" Dijo House.

"Decidí inseminarme y me preguntaba si tu…serias mi donador de esperma?"

House se paró súbitamente, no solo por la pregunta de Lores sino porque otra mujer lo tomó del brazo.

.

"House?" Dijo Cuddy mirando que la persona que creyó que era House sí o era. Inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Cuddy.

"Cuddy" Dijo House casi sin voz.

Cuddy se abalanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Lorel miraba la escena sin entender nada.

Wilson no podía creer que Cuddy tenía razón.

"Por qué demonios te fuiste?!" Preguntó Wilson.

"Por ti, por Cuddy, y más que nada por mi propio bien" Contestó House alejando a Cuddy de su cuerpo.

"No te vayas de nuevo…por favor."Rogó Cuddy.

"Lo siento." Dijo House mirando a Cuddy y a su amigo.

"Vamonos" Dijo House tomando la mano de Lorel.

Lorel no comprendía nada pero también tomó la mano de House y ambos caminaron alejándose de Cuddy y Wilson.

"House!" Gritó Cuddy y siguió caminando hacia él.

House no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos. Wilson y Cuddy lo llamaban pero el hacía como si no escuchara nada.

Lorel y él solo caminaban de regreso al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel Cuddy dejó a Rachel con Wilson y siguió a House y Lorel hasta su habitación.

House y Lorel llegaron en el primer elevador y Cuddy en el segundo.

Al llegar a la habitación 418 House y Lorel entraron rápidamente.

Cuddy no alcanzó a detener la puerta.

House se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a masajear su pierna.

"Te duele?" Preguntó Lorel y House asintió.

.

Qué opinan, chicos y chicas? Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios, mil gracias por leer, vuelvo pronto… :D


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por todas esas reviews…disfruten el capi. xD

.

"Te duele mucho?" Peguntó Mel mirando a House masajear su pierna.

"Te juro que ya no me dolía…el doctor dijo que si estaba tenso o con depresión, el dolor volvería…dijo que tenía que relajarme…"

"Quieres que te de algo?"

"En mi maleta hay un pequeño bolsillo, ahí hay un frasco de ibuprofeno, solo dame una pastilla."

Lorel fue inmediatamente por la pastilla y por un vaso con agua.

"…Estaba bien!...por qué tenía que aparecer ella!...por qué no se me ocurrió que ella podría estar aquí!..."

"Cálmate – Lorel se sentó al lado de House – …mírame – con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de House para que la mirara – estoy contigo… ella es Cuddy y el es tu amigo Wilson, no? – House asintió – solo tranquilízate y el dolor se irá… - se acercó más a House y lo abrazó."

.

"Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Wilson viendo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No lo sé – Cuddy negó con la cabeza – lo viste? Caminaba sin el bastón! – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose algo orgullosa por House ."

Wilson asintió.

"De alguna manera tengo que hablar con él."

.

6 de la tarde.

House se había calmado y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Lorel salió al bar y le dejó una nota a House para que supiera dónde estaba.

"Whisky en las rocas, por favor." Le dijo Lorel al bar tender.

Cuddy bajó al bar también.

"Un vodka, por favor."

Ambas estaban ahí en el bar, una al lado de la otra.

Lorel pensó que Cuddy no la había reconocido.

"Cómo lo conociste?" Preguntó Cuddy mirando a la nada.

Lorel se puso nerviosa.

"En un centro comercial." Dijo Lorel con la voz temblorosa de los nervios.

Cuddy levantó las cejas con un poco de impresión.

"Y desde cuándo lo conoces?"

"Desde hace como 6 meses."

Cuddy no dijo nada por unos minutos.

"Qué hay ente tú y él?"

"No más de lo que hay entre tú y él supongo…solo somos muy buenos amigos…"

"Amigos… ya ni siquiera soy eso para él…" Dijo Cuddy con tristeza.

"Lo sé."

Cuddy la miró con sorpresa, House le había contado a Lorel sobre ella? Si lo hizo, qué le habrá dicho o qué NO le habrá dicho.

"Qué sabes de mí?"

"Solo lo que llegó a haber entre tú y él… esa tensión, ese tira y afloja que había entre ustedes y como terminaron las cosas…"

"Y cómo terminaron las cosas?"

"Dijo que quiere sentirse bien y que quiere que tu tengas lo que quieres para ti y para tu hija…quiere que tengas lo que necesitas."

"Lo necesito a él." Dijo Cuddy suspirando.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por minutos que parecían una eternidad.

"Cómo es que logró caminar sin el bastón?"

"En Londres asiste a terapias, ejercita el musculo y el doctor utiliza una técnica de hipnosis para que su dolo disminuya… después de 5 meses logró caminar sin el bastón y no sentía dolor hasta hoy."

"Y supongo que tengo la culpa de que su dolor volviera…

"Escucha, supongo que quieres hablar con él, supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, pero el solo verte hizo que su dolor regresara, fue como si hubiera entrado en depresión de un momento a otro… a mí no me gusta que le duela la pierna y quiero creer que a ti tampoco… no sé si lo que voy a hacer sea lo correcto y espero no me odie después – Lorel sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la tarjeta llave de la suite – toma, ve y habla con él… no lo presiones… si no te mira a la cara, no lo obligues a que lo haga, no trates de invadir su espacio personal si ves que él se aleja cuando tú te acercas… él está dormido en el sofá, si sigue dormido no lo despiertes, espera a que él lo haga… estaré aquí, cuando termines de hablar con él me regresas la tarjeta, por favor, ok?"

"Ok…Gracias."

"Solo ve."

.

Cuddy entró a la suite y fue a la sala. Ahí estaba House en el sofá grande, recostado de lado abrazando un cojín.

Cuddy sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y pasivo. Caminó y se sentón en la mesita de centro esperando a que él despertara.

Unos 10 minutos después House comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos completamente y se asustó un poco al ver a Cuddy justo frente a él.

"Cómo entraste?"

"Encontré a Lorel la chica con la que vienes en el bar, hablamos y me prestó su tarjeta llave para venir a hablar contigo."

"Se llama Lorel y tal vez deje de vivir cuando la vea otra vez."

House se levantó y se fue al baño para evitar a Cuddy y esperar a que, con algo de suerte para él, al salir ella no estuviera.

Salió del baño y ella seguía ahí.

"Estas perdiendo tu tiempo aquí, Cuddy… voy a regresar al lugar de donde vine quieras o no… yo solo vine a la conferencia…"

"Tenemos que hablar, House." Cuddy lo interrumpió.

"Yo no siento esa necesidad."

House fue al pequeño frigorífico que había en la suite y sacó una botella de agua, después volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

"Felicidades por lo de tu pierna."

"Solo vete, Cuddy."

"No me voy a ir." Dijo Cuddy firme en su decisión y en sus palabras.

House la miró rápidamente con cara de fastidio.

"Por qué te fuiste?"

"Si ya sabes para qué preguntas?"

"Por qué a Londres?"

"Porque allá tengo una casa."

Un momento de silencio. Cuddy miraba fijamente a House pero él no la miraba a ella.

"Te he extrañado mucho, te extraño demasiado… quiero que me dejes…" Fue interrumpida por House.

"No, Cuddy… no podemos regresar el tiempo… o hecho, hecho está. Yo me fui, tú te quedaste con Lucas, está bien… la vida sigue."

"Ya no estoy con Lucas… Cuando te fuiste el me pidió matrimonio y le dije que no… por ti…"

"No tuviste que haber hecho eso…cometiste un error"

"Sí, sí tuve que hacerlo! Y no cometí ningún error... le dije que te amaba… que te amo… el él no lo amaba, nunca habría logrado amarlo como a ti, y no era justo para él… ni para mi." Cuddy esperaba que eso causara alguna reacción en House pero no lo hizo.

"Deberías irte con tu hija, ella te necesita."

"Ella está con Wilson…y yo te necesito a ti."

"Cuddy, en serio! Las cosas están mejor así… tu sin mí…estás bien… yo sin ti estoy bien…no te das cuenta? He hecho muchas cosas sin ti, sin Wilson, cosas que tal vez jamás hubiera hecho si me hubiera quedado aquí! Puedo caminar! Tengo mi propia clínica, tengo un empleo, me siento…me siento feliz... por primera vez en mi…" Cuddy lo interrumpió.

"Pudimos haber hecho todas esas cosas juntos, House! Pero tú nunca nos diste la oportunidad de ayudarte! Nunca me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo, apoyarte! Nunca te abriste conmigo! Nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo!..."

House, enfadado, se levantó del sofá.

"Y tu cuando me diste a mí la oportunidad de estar contigo?! Cuando me diste la oportunidad de estar con Rachel para que vieras que no la odio!? Cuando me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quería?!"

Cuddy se levantó de la mesita de centro dónde estaba sentada.

"Y yo cómo iba a saber que querías estar conmigo?! Cuando te la pasabas solo haciendo comentarios jocosos sobre mi trasero y mis pechos, comentarios sobre sexo y esas cosas, yo pensé que para ti yo solo era como un juguete sexual, cuando quería hablara contigo sobre nosotros, tu siempre hacías algo estúpido y lo jodías todo!..."

"No hay nosotros, Cuddy! Tu lo dejaste muy claro ese día!"

"Las cosas cambian… y fui una estúpida al decir eso… y si ahora no hay un nosotros, quiero que lo haya…" Cuddy se acercó poco a poco a House pero él se alejaba a cada paso que ella daba.

"Ambos sabemos que no funcionaría…"

"No, no sabemos…podemos intentarlo."

"No."

"Por qué no?!"

"Porque no! Prefiero quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida a cagarla una y otra vez con cada mujer que se me presente…prefiero estar solo el resto de mi vida a cagarla contigo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y luego Cuddy rompió ese silencio.

"Me amas?"

"No preguntes estupideces y ve con tu hija, Wilson no es ningún niñero."

"Sientes algo por Lorel?"

House la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Ella…ella ha hecho algo que tú no te atreviste a hacer hace tiempo… algo que habría cambiado tu vida…y tal vez la mía… tal vez no estaríamos aquí si lo hubieras hecho."

Cuddy lo miró interrogativa.

"En el parque…ella me pidió ser su donador de esperma…"

La boca de Cuddy se abrió un poco por la impresión.

House se alejó aun más de Cuddy, esta vez el estaba de espaldas.

"Si me hubieras preguntado, en vez de solo decir 'gracias por las inyecciones' habría dicho que sí… pero por otra parte me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho porque al final de todo hubiera terminado jodiéndolo todo como siempre…"

Cuddy no dijo nada por varios minutos.

La decana caminó hacia House y se puso frente a él.

"No has respondido mi pregunta…me amas?"

"No." Dijo House evadiendo la mirada de Lisa.

"Eres un cobarde! Te engañas a ti mismo! Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas! Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mí!" Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Cuddy.

"Solo vete Cuddy."

House se alejó de Cuddy y se encerró en la habitación.

"Solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad…" Dijo Cuddy pegada a la puerta del dormitorio.

House estaba parado frente a la cama.

"Ya vete!"

"No!"

"Todo está mejor así, entiéndelo!"

"No! Nada n mi va a estar bien hasta que me dejes estar contigo…hasta que nos des una oportunidad!...solo hace falta tu decisión… yo estoy dispuesta a tener una relación contigo… a compartir muchas cosas contigo…pero si tu no me dejas…"

Increíblemente una lágrima caía por una de las mejillas de House.

A través de la puerta se podía escuchar a Cuddy llorando. Varios minutos después se escuchó que ella salió de la suite.

.

Lorel regresó a la suite.

"Greg?"

"En la habitación!"

"Qué paso? – dijo Lorel al entrar al dormitorio y ver un jarrón y un vaso de vidrio rotos, y otras cosas tiradas en el suelo, luego miró a House y este tenía los ojos rojos. Estuviste llorando?"

"Por qué le diste la tarjeta llave? Por qué lo hiciste?!"

"Ustedes tenían que hablar! Espero hayan arreglado las cosas."

House negó con la cabeza.

"Greg…yo sé que tú la amas…por qué no estás con ella? Por qué la alejas?"

"Tú no me conoces, Lorel… por eso mismo…porque…porque la amo… no estoy con ella…porque no soy bueno para nadie y ella tiene una hija ahora y yo no sería buen padre, ni siquiera sería bueno como tío… soy bueno en muchas cosas, pero en lo que respecta al 'amor' soy un asco, no sé nada, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué es lo correcto…no sé nada."

"Yo solo sé que ella te ama como jamás he visto a alguien amar a otra persona…eso, para mi es suficiente para decir que ustedes dos deben estar juntos."

.

House pasó toda la noche pensando, Wilson lo visitó y hablaron de todo lo sucedido en los últimos casi 6 meses hasta hace unas horas. Wilson le dijo a House lo mismo que Lorel le había dicho.

De verdad amaba a Cuddy, pero tenía miedo de arruinar todo, miedo de lastimarla, miedo de perderla. Pero de verdad quería estar con ella. Qué debía hacer?

.

Cuddy había pasado la noche llorando, hasta su hija se puso mal del ver a su mami llorando. Hablo con Wilson y este le dio ánimos, pero no era suficiente, lo único que Cuddy quería era estar con House.

.

2 de la madrugada.

House no dormía, se levantó de la cama, salió de la suite subió al elevador.

Solamente bajó un piso, caminó entre los pasillos y llegó a la suite 318.

'toc, toc, toc' toco a la puerta de dicha suite.

Cuddy tampoco dormía, se levantó del sofá y fue a ver quién tocaba la puerta. Al abrir vio a House, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, se miraron por unos segundos y después House se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, solo tenían sus bocas juntas.

Se separaron y se miraron una vez más para después juntar labios. Esta vez House empujó a Cuddy hacia atrás para que cerraran la puerta. Ninguno se separó del otro. Se besaban tiernamente y con pasión a la vez. Se besaban como si al dejar de besarse fueran a morir y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Ambos caminaban hacia la sala, Cuddy se deshizo de la playera de House y él se deshizo de la blusa de Cuddy.

House paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Cuddy mientras que ella paseaba las suyas por el pecho de House.

Ambas respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, ambas bocas no dejaban de tocarse, era como si estuvieran saludando otra vez después de tanto tiempo, como si se saborearan el uno al otro sin querer perder ni un solo detalle ni sabor de la boca del otro.

Cuddy bajó sus manos lentamente, pasando por el pecho de House, luego sus costillas, su abdomen, y finalmente hasta llegar al resorte de su pijama. Metió ambos pulgares en el borde de esta y pretendía deshacerse ahora de los pantalones de House pero él la detuvo tomando sus manos.

"No - Dijo House y Cuddy lo miró preguntando por qué – no quiero hacer el amor, no ahora, no esta noche… solo quiero sentirte, abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte…amarte…solo déjame tocarte, sentirte junto a mí." House abrazó a Cuddy y ella a él.

.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado... pueden dejar sus comentarios e ideas, todo es aceptado. Gracias por leer. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Gracias por todos esos comentarios! Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…mil gracias!... :)

.

A la mañana siguiente, House y Cuddy estaban dormidos en el sofá; no cabían muy bien pero sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Cuddy estaba casi encima de House con una pierna sobre las de House y uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho del nefrólogo.

Alguien en la habitación había despertado, y al sentirse sola se levantó, bajó de la cama con mucho cuidado agarrándose de donde podía, una vez en el suelo comenzó a buscar a su mamá. Inteligentemente buscó en el baño y no había nadie, luego, con sus pequeños y pasitos se dirigió a las sala y finalmente encontró a mamá, pero había alguien más.

Rachel miró atentamente a la persona que estaba con su madre, se acercó y puso una de sus manitas sobre la mano de su madre que descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre que estaba con ella.

La pequeña de 21 meses, con mucha curiosidad seguía mirando al hombre, tocó su barba, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos. No lo conocía y se asustó un poco.

"Mommy." Dijo la pequeña moviendo la mano de su madre.

Cuddy se movió un suavemente, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la carita de su hija quien le sonrió.

"Hola, mi amor! Te bajaste de la cama!" Dijo Cuddy en un tono bajo y besó la manita de Rachel.

La niña miró a House nuevamente y luego a su madre como preguntándole con la mirada quién era ese hombre. Cuddy le sonrió a su hija y House comenzó a despertar.

El nefrólogo se estiró un poco y luego abrió los ojos completamente.

"Hola." Dijo Cuddy con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que la cara de Rachel era de miedo y curiosidad a la vez.

"Hola a las dos – Cuddy se levantó y House hizo lo mismo; ambos quedaron sentados en el sofá mientras Rachel seguía parada frente a ellos – cuanto tiempo sin verte! Ya dejaste de ser la bolita rosa!" House cargó a Rachel y la sentó en sus piernas. Cuddy miraba con curiosidad y Rachel también.

"La bolita rosa?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"Sí, bueno, es que la vez que fuiste a mi oficina con ella, ella apenas tenía como 2 meses creo y se veía muy rosita y chiquita y luego tú la traías toda vestida de rosa; pues lo único que se veía que traías en brazos era una bolita rosa."

Cuddy se rió y Rachel seguía con cara de 'no comprendo nada'

"Qué edad tiene ahora?" Preguntó House mirando a Rachel.

"21 meses, casi 22." Contestó Cuddy.

Rachel y House se miraban a los ojos como la primera vez que se vieron. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban fijamente.

"Esta vez no me vas a vomitar, o sí?"

Cuddy soltó una carcajada al recordar esa vez que su hija lo vomitó.

"No te rías, todo puede suceder!" Dijo House quien seguía mirando a Rachel.

"Ya no se miren así, siento que se van a matar el uno al otro." Dijo Cuddy asustándose un poco de la manera tan profunda en que House y su hija se miraban.

"Nos estamos conociendo, verdad Rachel?"

Algo inesperado sucedió, Rachel se abalanzó hacia el frente recostó comodamente en el pecho de House.

"Ok, esperaba todo menos eso." Dijo House.

Cuddy casi se pone a llorar al ver la escena.

House acarició la cabeza de Rachel y la besó tierna y tímidamente.

"Gracias por no vomitarme otra vez." Dijo House.

Cuddy sabía que si no salía de ahí se iba a poner a llorar.

"Yo- yo… necesito ir al baño." Se levantó y fue al baño.

Rachel levantó su cabeza y miró a House con una sonrisa, puso ambas manitas en las mejillas de House y comenzó a jugar con ellas. House infló sus cachetes y le dijo a Rachel que los oprimiera, al hacerlo, el aire salía por la boca de House haciendo un gracioso sonido que hizo que Rachel se riera mucho.

Hicieron lo mismo una y otra vez.

Minutos después Cuddy salió del baño y volvió al sofá. Rachel estaba jugando con una bola de metal que estaba en la mesita de centro.

House y Cuddy se miraron y no dijeron nada por unos segundos.

"Dime que te quedarás." Dijo Cuddy suplicante.

House negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo… tengo que regresar a mi trabajo en Londres."

"Renuncia, puedes hacer lo mismo en el PPTH!"

"No, aparte tengo que inaugurar mi clínica, solo faltan un par de semanas para que todo esté listo, la gente ya está contratada y todo, solo alta que la clínica se abra, que se inaugure…no puedo quedarme…tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá."

Cuddy bajó la mirada tristemente.

"Por qué no renuncias tu? Puedes renunciar y… venir a vivir conmigo…podrías trabajar en la clínica… o podrías no trabajar… el dinero no es problema… "Dijo House tímidamente.

Cuddy suspiró y luego lo miró de nuevo.

"Me estás piediendo que vaya a vivir contigo?"

"Ay no! No te pongas de melosa! No lo voy a repetir!"

Cuddy sonrió y luego se puso seria otra vez.

"No es tan fácil, House…tengo una vida en Nueva Jersey… "

"Y yo ahora tengo una vida en Londres, tu puedes renunciar, y pondrán a alguien más en tu lugar! No es cosa del otro mundo!...sé que no te gusta estar sin hacer algo, pero trabajando como decana apenas tienes tiempo para estar con Rachel… si vienes a Londres…puedes trabajar en la clínica, si quieres puedo ponerte como la jefa, si te gustan los altos cargos… "

"Y tu como mi jefe?"

"Ay, Cuddy, lo único que yo haré es suministrar el dinero para que la clínica siga en pie y pagarle a los empleados, es lo único que haré, yo no tampoco puedo estar sin hacer algo pero no soy como tú, adicto al trabajo…tendrás más tiempo de estar con ella – dijo House mirando a Rachel – ya camina, pero no fuiste la primera en verla dar sus primeros pasos, fuiste la segunda porque la primera fue su niñera, no fuiste la primera en escuchar su primera palabra porque la primera fue la niñera… a ese paso, ella terminará siendo criada por la niñera y no por ti, terminará teniendo más de la niñera que de ti…"

Cuddy sabía que todo lo que House estaba diciendo era verdad…por estar atendiendo el hospital apenas tenía tiempo para su hija. El único tiempo que pasaba con su hija era en las mañanas verla despertar y en las noches ponerla a dormir.

"Tienes razón… siempre tienes razón…" Dijo Cuddy.

"Entonces vienes a Londres?"

"Primero tengo que regresar a Nueva Jersey y renunciar, luego tengo que poner al margen a mi remplazo, luego tengo que poner en venta mi casa y luego iré a Londres contigo."

"No puede renunciar desde Londres?"

"No."

House suspiró. Cuddy lo miraba y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Qué?" Dijo House.

"Tienes acento inglés."

"Nací en Londres, viví ahí un tiempo cuando era niño y ahora vivo ahí otra vez… es normal que se me haya pegado el acento… te molesta?"

Cuddy negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"De hecho creo que es sexy." Cuddy besó a House.

"Hay niños presentes." Dijo House y luego ambos se rieron.

Minutos después ambos, en silencio, miraban a Rachel jugar con la bola metálica, era una bola plateada, Rachel podía ver su reflejo en ella y hacía muecas.

"Qué le dirás a Lorel?"

"Sobre qué?"

"Lo que te pidió."

"No sé."

"No sabes? Osea que existe la posibilidad de que le digas que sí?!"

"Ella quiere un bebé! Es mi amiga! Y se siente sola!"

"Que se compre un perro!"

"Ella no quiere un perro…debería comprenderla! Tu estuviste igual que ella hace unos años!"

"Que adopte un bebé entonces! Eso hice yo!"

"Después de intentar con la inseminación no sé cuántas veces!"

"No puedes estar conmigo y tener un hijo con otra, House! Es tu amiga, la quieres, y al parecer son muy unidos… "

"Y estás celosa."

"No."

"Sí lo estás."

Claro que lo estaba!

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Lorel… nos vemos más tarde?"

"Qué le vas a decir?"

"No lo sé… nos vemos más tarde?"

"Ok."

House iba caminando hacia la puerta pero regresó, levantó a Cuddy del sofá y la besó dulcemente. El beso duró unos minutos y Rachel los miraba.

"Que eso responda tu pregunta – dijo House separándose de los labios de la decana – nos vemos más tarde monstruito! – le dijo a Rachel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"NO!" Dijo Rachel caminando hacia él y se abrazó a su pierna.

Cuddy no lo podía creer y House menos.

"Rachel, ven con mamá. Greg vendrá más tarde." Dijo Cuddy extendiéndole los brazos a su hija.

"NO!" Dijo Rachel aferrándose más a la pierna del hombre.

El nefrólogo se agachó y cargó a Rachel.

"Vas conmigo? – Rachel asintió, era una niña muy inteligente. House miró a Cuddy – me la llevó, la traigo en un rato."

"Pero tiene que desayunar y tú vas a hablar con Lorel."

"Qué desayuna? Cereal y fruta?"

"Cómo supiste?"

"Te conozco, Lisa. Vámonos Rachel… no te preocupes, le pediré algo en mi suite."

House y Rachel salieron de la habitación y fueron al elevador.

.

'Toc, toc, toc.'

"Sí?" Preguntó Lorel dentro de la suite.

"Soy yo, olvide mi tarjeta llave." Dijo House con Rachel en brazos.

Lorel abrió la puerta y House entró.

"Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Lorel con algo de preocupación.

"Donde me dijiste que debía estar… te presento a Rachel. Rachel, ella es Lorel."

"Hola bebé! Eres muy linda, sabes?" Dijo Lorel acariciando la mejilla de Rachel y esta sonrió.

"Lorel, yo… sobre lo que me preguntaste ayer, yo…"

"No te preocupes, Greg…sé que me vas a decir que no ahora y entiendo por qué… buscaré otro donador."

"Puedo ayudarte? … a buscar elegir el donador…"

Lorel lo miró interrogativa.

"Es que hay cada idiota, te sorprenderías! Cuddy pasó por lo mismo y quería de donador a un Mozart maniaco que al conocerlo en persona resultó que tenía un tic nervioso, cada vez que se ponía nervioso sonreía y hacia un sonido raro, como un cerdo."

Lorel soltó una carcajada.

"Ok, acepto tu ayuda entonces."

"Me siento mejor."

"Y qué pasará ahora?"

"Bueno, se supone que ahora estoy en una relación con Cuddy, yo regresaré a Londres y ella renunciará a su empleo en Nueva Jersey y luego vendrá a Londres conmigo."

"Ok."

"Va a sonar cursi e idiota de mi parte pero…no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie." Dijo House sonriendo tímidamente.

"No seas tonto! Esto no cambiará nada! Me alegró por ti! Tal vez pueda ser amiga de Cuddy."

Ambos sonrieron.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, ven Rachel, llamemos a servicio a la habitación, me muero de hambre."

.

Más tarde todos decidieron salir a comer.

"Y tu cómo has estado, Jimmy? Ya procreaste hijos con Sam?" Preguntó House.

"Nop…de hecho, terminé con ella hace una semana."

"Qué?!" Dijo Cuddy.

"House tenía razón, lo que pasa una vez en un matrimonio, es 100% seguro de que vuelva a suceder. Y no voy a hablar más de eso."

House sonrió malvadamente y miró a Lorel y a Wilson.

"Qué estúpido soy! No lo he presentado. Lorel, el es mi mejor amigo Wilson, Wilson ella es mi mejor amiga Lorel."

Cuddy sonrió y negó con la cabeza al entender el plan de House.

Lorel y Wilson se saludaron.

"Perdona mi atrevimiento, Lorel, pero de verdad debo decir que tienes muy lindos ojos."

Lorel se sonrojó.

"Por ojos se refiere a tus pechos – Lorel lo miró a Wilson como si lo fuera a matar – haha, no es sierto! Estaba bromeando! Jimmy no es así!"

"Tonto." Dijo Lorel y golpeó a House en el brazó.

"No me golpees! Ya tengo quien me defienda, ehh!" House volteó a ver a Cuddy.

"No, ese te lo merecías." Dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa.

"Ehem! Bueno, Cuddy por qué no llevamos a Rachel al Washington Square Park? – Dijo House levantándose de su silla del restuaurant - Demos un paseo por Nueva York, Quieres bicho? – le dijo a Rachel y ella extendió sus brazos para que House la cargara."

"Y nosotros qué? Piensan dejarnos aquí?" Preguntó Wilson.

"Sip, conózcanse… bye!" Dijo House caminando hacia la salida del restaurant.

.

Qué tal chicos y chicas! Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios y sus ideas también si quieren! Gracias por todo! Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Qué tal! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!.. y perdónenme por decir esto pero ODIO a LISA CUDDY, ya vieron el Global promo del final de temporada??!! Ella le dice a House que no lo ama!! Por favor!!! Qué le pasa al mundo!! Saben qué? Ahora quiero a Lidya de vuelta con un bebé de House o que tal Stacy!! Pero oficialmente ODIO a LISA CUDDY… y lo haré hasta que aprenda a dejar de mentirse a sí misma!! Ahora solo veré la serie por House…ojala no regrese al Vicodín… ¬¬ Ahora sí, los dejo con el capitulo nuevo… disfrútenlo!

.

Después de un largo paseo por Nueva York, eran las 8 de la noche, Rachel quedó exhausta y se quedó dormida en los brazos de House. El nefrólogo acompañó a Cuddy a su suite, puso a Rachel en la cama y la rodeó de almohadas, luego ambos doctores caminaron hacia la sala.

"Cuando te vas?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"No lo sé, no sé si Lorel quiera quedarse más tiempo… tu cuando regresas a Nueva Jersey?"

"Mañana a medio día."

House asintió.

"Y si te quedas conmigo hasta que renuncie y arregle todo lo que tengo que arreglar?" Dijo Cuddy.

House dijo no con su cabeza.

"No puedo y o sabes."

Cuddy se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuertemente, él hizo lo mismo.

La decana levantó su cabeza y besó al nefrólogo en los labios. El besó comenzó siendo dulce y luego se tornó apasionado. Cuddy abrazó a House por el cuello y se aferró aún más a él. Después de varios minutos separaron sus bocas debido a la falta de aire, House comenzó a besar el cuello de Cuddy perdiéndose en el aroma de la mujer. Cuddy también besaba y saboreaba el cuello de House, luego bajó sus manos hacía el pecho del doctor y le quitó el abrigo; bajó sus manos aún más y las metió debajo de la playera de House para acariciar su pecho y su espalda mientras él se deshacía de la blusa de la decana y acariciaba su cintura, su vientre plano, su espalda.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas pero esta vez lo hacía mientras caminaban hacia el sofá. Cuddy se deshizo de la playera de House y luego comenzó a besar su pecho, bajó sus manó y le desabrochó el cinturón, luego los pantalones y en un solo movimiento hizo que los jeans y la ropa interior desaparecieran de la escena.

House no perdió tiempo e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y el sostén de Lisa. Lenta y suavemente la abrazó y la recostó sobre el sofá. La besó en la boca una vez más, luego besó su cuello, bajó un poco más y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Cuddy acariciaba la cabeza y gemía silenciosamente de placer, mientras sentía como su pareja bajaba aun más y repartía besos sobre cada centímetro de su abdomen.

House llegó al vientre bajo y con sus manos de deshizo lentamente de la ultima prenda que portaba la mujer. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Cuddy le sonrió, abrió sus piernas y dejó que House se acomodara encima de ella. Volvieron a besar sus bocas mientras sentían como ambos sexos se rozaban y rogaban por unirse de una vez por todas.

Cuddy ya no aguantaba más, House besaba su cuello nuevamente y la decana le dijo al oído.

"Hazlo."

House la miró a los ojos y tímidamente le sonrió. Se posicionó bien sobre ella, y lentamente la penetró. Ambos cuerpos se acoplaban el uno al otro, para ambos, era impresionante la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban, como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaban a la perfección. House abrazó a Cuddy y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

La decana sumergió su cara en el cuello del doctor dejándose llevar por las mil y una sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

"Oh, Greg."

House besó la boca de la decana y ella dejaba escapar gemidos de placer entre besos.

Ambos disfrutaban de esa sensación que sus cuerpos producían al estar juntos, la sensación que se producía cuando ambos sexos se juntaban para consumar un sentimiento guardado por 20 años.

House aumentó el ritmo y Cuddy disfrutaba aún más.

"Oh, Greg…sí…sigue…mmhmm"

Cada sonido que la decana producía era como música para los oídos del nefrólogo, se excitaba aún más y continuaba su parte del acto con más pasión.

Hora y media después de bajar y subir el ritmo varias veces, la decana llevaba 2 orgasmos o más al igual que House.

"Oh , Lisa…" Decía House mientras se movía cada vez más rápido sintiendo como los músculos de ambos cuerpos se tensaban una vez más, House se aferró al cuerpo de Cuddy cuando estaba a punto de derramarse dentro de ella otra vez. Lisa, tratando de ahogar un grito de placer mordió el cuello de House.

"Ahhgh" Dijo House al sentir los dientes de la mujer clavarse en su cuello, fue una sensación de dolor y placer a la vez.

Ambos sintieron que iban a terminar y se abrazaron aún más. Unos segundó después Cuddy estaba gritando al sentir esa gran sensación que solo él la hacía sentir.

"Oh, Dios!...Greg!" Dijo Lisa y sintiendo como House se derramaba dentro de ella. Con una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en una nalga del doctor, clavó sus uñas en ambas y las arañó dejando marcas rojas.

Terminaron y ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones. House salió del cuerpo de Cuddy y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá como la noche anterior.

"Te amo." Dijo House en un tono muy bajo pero Cuddy podo escucharlo. Lo miró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que yo te amo, ni siquiera el símbolo del infinito sirve para expresar lo que yo siento por ti, Greg."

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente. Minutos después el doctor y la doctora se quedaron dormidos.

.

A la mañana siguiente.

"Mommy!" Gritó Rachel desde el dormitorio.

El grito ocasionó que House y Cuddy se despertaran de golpe y casi se caen del sofá.

Cuddy se levantó lo más rápido posible, recogió algunas de sus prendas que estaban en el suelo y se fue rápido al baño para ponerse una bata. Al salir del baño fue con su hija, pero House ya estaba ahí con ella, con bóxers y playera.

La decana sonrió.

"Toma, tienen que tomar un baño, y yo también, las veo en un rato." Dijo House levantando a Rachel y dándosela a Cuddy.

La decana asintió y House se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero Cuddy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios; el nefrólogo sonrió tímidamente y luego se fue.

.

House entró a su suite y encontró a Lorel sentada en el sofá comiendo cereal y viendo la televisión.

"Cómo te fue ayer con Wilson?" Preguntó House y Lorel sorió.

"Bien! Es muy lindo, lástima que se van a medio día…nos vamos a quedar aquí más tiempo?"

"No lo sé, lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti…wo, wo, wo, espera! Te gustó, Wilson?"

Lorel se sonrojó.

"Sabía que harían clic." Dijo House sonriendo ante la victoria de su plan.

Lorel cambió la conversación.

"Entonces nos vamos a quedar más tiempo o no?"

House encogió los hombros. "Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en Nueva York, tengo cosas que hacer en Londres."

"Ok."

"Quieres ir con Wilson, no?"

Lorel se sonrojó otra vez.

"Yo… yo estaba pensando en ir a Londres y terminar con lo de la clínica y luego regresar."

"Por mí no hay ningún problema…creo que por fin, Wilson va a sentar cabeza… y creo que te encontré un muy buen donador no crees?"

Lorel se puso roja como un tomate.

"Tú también vas a sentar cabeza, o no?"

Ahora fue House el que se sonrojó.

"Tengo que tomar un baño." House se metió al baño evadiendo la conversación.

.

Más tarde Todos estaban despidiéndose en la entrada del hotel.

"Entonces te veré en unas 3 semanas? Dijo Wilson y Lorel asintió.

Mientras tanto, Cuddy no dejaba de abrazar a House.

"No me quiero ir…qué tal si no te vuelvo a ver?" Dijo Cuddy.

"No te pongas cursi – House agachó su cabeza y le dijo al oído – yo también te extrañaré."

Rachel no dejaba de gritar.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Levantaba sus bracitos para que House la cargara.

House la cargó. "Tienes que ir con mamá, monstruo. Ya nos veremos otro día, no sé cuándo pero otro día."

"No!" Dijo abrazando a House del cuello y se puso a llorar.

Cuddy no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar también. House la besó.

"Vamos Rachel, tenemos que irnos." Dijo Cuddy tratando de separar a su hija de House.

Rachel no dejaba de llorar y de gritar NO, pero después de unos minutos, Cuddy logró separarla de House, a la fuerza pero lo logró. Wilson y Cuddy subieron a sus respectivos carros y Lorel y House subieron a un Taxi.

.

Unos días después.

"Doctora Cuddy, dice que usted quiere renunciar porque irá a vivir a Londres, correcto?" Dijo uno de los doctores del consejo del Hospital.

"Sí, es correcto."

"Y por qué de repente usted se va a Nueva York a una conferencia y luego regresa y toma la decisión de dejar su empleo?"

"No voy a mentir…tengo una hija ahora, y con este trabajo no tengo el suficiente tiempo para estar con ella, me he perdido demasiadas cosas por estar aquí, y durante la conferencia un amigo me ofreció un empleo en Londres."

"Y de qué es ese empleo?"

"Como jefa de una clínica que él va a inaugurar en unos días."

"Ok, entonces dejará de ser decana aquí para ser decana en Londres, y usted dice que quiere pasar más tiempo con su hija. Qué no va a ser lo mismo, doctora Cuddy? Aquí y allá, será la jefa de un hospital o clínica, el puesto de jefe implica mucho tiempo y muchas responsabilidades. Cuál es la diferencia? "

"La diferencia es que… el hombre que me ofreció el empleo, no solo es mi amigo, es mi prometido."

Bueno, aun no era su prometido, solo eran 'novios' pero se amaban y Cuddy iba a hacer todo lo posible e imposible para estar con él aquí o al otro lado del mundo.

"Y la diferencia es…?"

"Que no tendré que trabajar tanto tiempo como aquí gracias a que el dueño de la clínica no solo será como mi jefe si no mi futuro marido también y él me dijo que tendría más tiempo para mi hija."

"Esto es absurdo, doctora Cuddy. Usted ha trabajado con nosotros por muchos años y de repente quiere irse así como así! Sabe usted lo difícil que será para su reemplazo hacer todo lo que usted ha hecho por este hospital y seguir manteniéndolo como hasta ahora?"

"Sí, lo sé… aún así, renuncio."

Todos los doctores suspiraron con frustración y enojo a la vez ante la decisión tan abrupta que había tomado Cuddy. Todos se miraron unos a otros.

"Doctora Cuddy, le vamos a pedir que salga un momento, vamos a tomar nuestra decisión."

Cuddy asintió, salió de la sala de juntas y Wilson estaba ahí.

"Que te dijeron?"

"Me pidieron que saliera para tomar una decisión."

"Y qué crees que decidan?"

"No lo sé, Wilson, yo renuncio y punto… por cierto, tú seguirás trabajando aquí?"

"No – dijo Wilson moviendo la cabeza – si tu no trabajas aquí, ni House tampoco, entonces yo tampoco – dijo sonriendo – desde hace un mes me ofrecen un empleo en un hospital especializado en oncología, el dueño es amigo mío y es muy bueno en lo que hace. "

"Ok."

.

Mientras tanto, los patitos de House se enteraron de la decisión de su jefa y se alteraron.

"Yo no sé ustedes pero yo no pienso seguir trabajando en este hospital, primero House se va y ahora Cuddy, gracias a ella el departamento de diagnostico sigue en pie, si ella se va, nos van a despedir, y de que me despidan a renunciar, prefiero renunciar." Dijo 13.

"Ella tiene razón, el departamento seguía en pie por House, porque Cuddy no quería que se fuera, luego House se fue y el departamento siguió en pie gracias a Cuddy, no a Foreman, porque aceptémoslo, Foreman, no eres tan bueno como House, Cuddy te daba casos fáciles que hasta yo solo hubiera podido resolver, ahora que Cuddy no estará, van a quitar el departamento de diagnostico porque, en primera, nadie sabe buscar buenos casos como Cuddy y en segunda, este departamento gasta mucho dinero." Dijo Chase.

"Yo los apoyo." Dijo Taub.

"Si me despiden, o renuncio, no volveré a conseguir un trabajo tan bueno como este… tal vez ni siquiera me contraten en otro hospital." Dijo Foreman.

Todos lo miraron como iciendo, 'ese no es asunto nuestro'.

.

Una hora después.

"Doctora Cuddy, puede pasar." Dijo uno de los doctores asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Hemos tomado una decisión y… aceptamos su renuncia, pero el departamento de diagnostico desaparecerá de este hospital, no solo porque era usted la que lo mantenía en pie, sino también porque se invierte mucho dinero en esa área, dinero que se podría utilizar en otras áreas importantes del hospital."

Cuddy tomó aire y tragó saliva.

"Ok… muchas gracias por todo."

"Otra cosa, doctora Cuddy. Tiene usted alguna propuesta para su reemplazo?"

Cuddy pensó y pensó y al final dijo que no. Se levantó y salió de la sala de juntas con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Pero y ahora… qué iba a pasar con los patitos?

Cuddy llegó a su oficina y ahí se encontraban Chase, Taub, 13 y Foreman.

"Aceptaron su renuncia?" Preguntó Foreman.

"Sip… y dijeron que el departamento de diagnóstico desaparecerá…"

"Yo vine a presentar mi carta de renuncia." Dijo 13.

"Yo también." Dijo Chase.

"Wow, parece que tenía todo previsto!"

"La hice desde que House se fue." Dijeron Chase y 13 al mismo tiempo.

"Yo se la doy más tarde" Dijo Taub.

"Y tú que vas a hacer Foreman?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"No me queda más que renunciar también, si usted me da una carta de recomendación, con suerte conseguiré un buen puesto en otro hospital."

"Ok, entonces creo que escribiré las cartas de recomendación para ustedes y luego recogeré mis cosas."

"Y cómo está House.?" Peguntó 13.

"Muy bien! Ya puede caminar sin el bastón!" Dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa.

"Se metió alguna droga en el cerebro o que hizo?" Preguntó Chase asombrado.

"Haha, no, solo fue a terapia física."

"Wow, sí que ha cambiado entonces! " Dijo Taub.

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' el teléfono móvil de Cuddy comenzó a sonar.

"Lisa Cuddy, quién habla?"

"Tu conciencia." Bromeó House haciendo sonreír a Cuddy.

"Hola! Cómo va todo por allá!"

Los patitos miraban con curiosidad a su jefa mientras ella hablaba por teléfono.

"Bién! La inauguración es mañana! Y tú? Ya eres ex decana de medicina?"

"Haha, ya, justo hace unos minutos aceptaron mi renuncia…pero quitarán el departamento de diagnóstico."

"Hmm, sí, lo sentía venir…"

"Al parecer ellos también, Chase y 13 me acaban de dar sus cartas de renuncia."

"Está hablando con House" Murmuró 13 para Chase.

"En serio? Pensé que hablaba con el príncipe de Asturias!" Bromeó Chase.

"Wow! Es que mis patitos son inteligentes, de que los despidan a renunciar, preferirían renunciar."

"Por alguna extraña razón todos siguen aquí…" Dijo Cuddy mirando a los doctores en su oficina, quienes seguían mirándola con curiosidad.

Foreman salió de la oficina y Taub lo siguió.

"Bueno, Taub y Foreman se acaban de ir."

"Entonces 13 y Chase siguen ahí… pon el altavoz."

Cuddy oprimió un botón de su teléfono y House comenzó a hablar.

"Patitos! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! No, esperen, no puedo verlos, lo siento… qué mala suerte que Foreman y Taub se fueron… No sé si sepan pero mañana abriré mi clínica… qué les parecería venir a trabajar a Londres?... No abriríamos un departamento de diagnóstico como tal pero ustedes tendrían empleos buenos que es lo importante… pero bueno, es su decisión, si deciden venir con Cuddy, serán… bienvenidos…Cuddy, ya puedes quitar el alta voz."

La decana volvió a oprimir el mismo botón que había oprimido hace unos minutos.

Chase y 13 no sabían que decir al principio pero después Chase no lo pensó dos veces.

"Cuándo te vas a Londres, Cuddy?"

Con una gran sonrisa Cuddy le respondió.

"En cuanto ponga en venta mi casa y saque algunas cosas."

"Compraré mi boleto de avión entonces." Dijo Chase y salió de la oficina.

"Chase ya se apuntó." Cuddy le dijo a House.

"Yo… yo también me apunto, supongo." Dijo 13, sonrió y luego salió de la oficina tratando de alcanzar a Chase.

"Que todas las cosas fueran así de fáciles." Dijo House y suspiró haciendo reír a Cuddy.

"Tengo que colgar, tengo que escribir las cartas de recomendación para Taub y Foreman y luego tengo que sacar mis cosas de la oficina."

"Ok, te llamo luego, bye."

"Bye."

.

House estaba en casa de Lorel.

"Necesito de tus habilidades." Dijo House mirando a Lorel cocinar.

"Bueno, tengo muchas habilidades. Sé más específico."

"Necesito que me ayudes a hacer un cuarto para Rachel, y un cuarto de juegos."

"Hmm, grandes ideas están llegando a mi mente."

"Seeee, puedo sentirlo… pero tenemos aproximadamente 2 semanas."

"Con quién crees que estás tratando? No fuiste tú el que dijiste que debería cambiar el nombre de mi constructora a Express-Architecture?"

House sonrió.

"Empezaré mañana."

.

Al día siguiente.

"Veamos… dices que quieres que este sea su cuarto…mmm… de rosa?"

"No! Todos los colores menos rosa!" Dijo House.

"Es una niña, Greg!"

"Bueno… entonces ponle un rosa pálido, muy pálido, pero muy, muy pálido."

Lorel soltó una carcajada.

Ambos miraban la futura habitación de Rachel. Lorel ya podía ver en su imaginación cómo quedaría.

"Se supone debajo de este cuarto hay otro… qué te parece si haces un hoyo aquí – dijo House señalando la parte baja de una de las paredes – y ponemos un tobogán ahí, como los de McDonalds, y que llegué a la habitación de abajo y ahí será el cuarto de juegos…qué te parece mi ideota? Osea mi idea grandota."

"Sigues siendo infantil… pero en este caso eso te sirve demasiado – dijo Lorel tocando la nariz de House con su pluma – ok, un hoyo en esa pared – decía Lorel mientras tomaba notas en una libreta."

.

Ok, chicos y chicas, aquí termina este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y mañana regreso con el otro, dejen sus reviews y gracias por todo. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Casi un mes después.

Las cosas se prolongaron más de lo que esperaban, la decana deseaba estar con House lo más rápido posible pero aún le faltaba vender algunas cosas de su casa, y la misma casa. Y además había un problema con su cuerpo.

Lisa estaba sentada en una silla con un calendario en una mano y su agenda en la otra.

"Veamos, Lisa, haz bien las cuentas… regresamos de Nueva York el 14 de Octubre… eres regular…se supone que tu periodo debió llegar el 2 de noviembre y hoy estamos a… 12 de noviembre!! Santo Dios! El tiempo se volvió Flash!! … 10 días de retraso… y apenas te das cuenta?!..." Cuddy no sabía qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer.

No podía estar embarazada… trató muchas veces con la inseminación… con Lucas siempre usaban protección…pero con House… esa noche no usaron protección, y ella había dejado las píldoras de control… pero si su cuerpo no aceptaba las inseminaciones, cómo era posible que House en una noche… 'no puede ser, Lisa.' Se dijo así misma. 'si estas embarazada, será increíble, ver para creer de Ripley! ' Cuddy sonrió ante las tonterías que estaba pensando. Se levantó de la silla, levantó a Rachel que jugaba en el suelo, ambas se abrigaron y fueron a una farmacia.

.

"Bueno y a ti qué demonios te pasa?!" Preguntó Lorel.

Todos los jueves veían una película juntos, está vez era el turno de la casa de House.

El nefrólogo estaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Desde hace días se comportaba así.

"No lo sé." Dijo House.

"Últimamente has estado así, como perdido, y duermes mucho, ya ni siquiera vez las películas porque te quedas dormido, te vez algo triste. Es por Cuddy, no?... no te preocupes, ya pronto vendrán."

"No lo sé, me siento raro… casi no he salido porque me mareo…"

'Ti! Ti! Ti! Ti!' sonó el horno desde la cocina.

"Ahh! Ya está la lasagna!" Lorel se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a la cocina.

Minutos después regresó con dos platos de lasagna que ambos habían preparado y le entregó uno a House.

"Toma, come algo, tal vez te sientas mejor."

House tomó el plato, lo miró y bastaron unos segundos para que se levantara del sofá y fuera corriendo al baño. Lorel se austó y lo siguió.

El doctor estaba en el baño vomitando.

"Y olvidé decir que casi no como porque me dan nauseas." Dijo House enjuagándose la cara.

.

Cuddy estaba de regresó en su casa. Entraron, se quitaron los abrigos, dejó a Rachel jugando en su corral y ella corrió al baño.

Abrió cada una de las 4 pruebas de embarazo que compró e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

5 minutos después.

Cuddy estaba muriendo de los nervios, quería ver el resultado, pero a la vez no quería. Tomó una de las prueba de embarazo con los ojos cerrados y estaba dispuesta a ver qué decía pero por alguna razón sus ojos no se abrían. Por fin abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Primera prueba: 2 rayitas; segunda prueba: 2 rayitas; tercera prueba: una cruz; cuarta prueba: pregnant.

"Oh por Dios! Todas son positivas!"

Cuddy no pudo esperar más, salió del baño, tomó el teléfono y llamó a House.

.

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' sonaba el teléfono en casa de House.

"House." Dijo House al contestar.

"Greg! Soy Lisa!"

"Hola! Qué hay! Ya vienes para acá?"

"No, desgraciadamente aún no, pero…Greg te gustan los niños? O solo finges con Rachel porque quieres está conmigo?"

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida! Los niños lloran y hacen rabietas y todo quieren, pero por alguna extraña razón… me agradan." Dijo House con timidez.

Cuddy sonrió ampliamente al otro lado del teléfono.

"Greg… estoy embarazada." Dijo Cuddy también con timidez.

Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchó un golpe y luego se escuchó a alguien gritar.

"Greg! " Gritó Lorel y Cuddy podía escucharla.

"Greg!" Esta vez gritó Cuddy.

"Bueno?" Lorel contestó el telefono.

"Lorel? Qué le pasó a Greg?!"

"No lo sé, creo que se desmayó!"

"Se golpeó?!"

"Creo que la cabeza. Pero es obvio, de repente se desplomó en el suelo!"

"Oh, Dios! Trata de reanimarlo!"

"Voy por alcohol!" Lorel dejó el teléfono y fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Ya volví, sigues ahí?" Dijo Lorel.

"Sí, sí, aquí estoy! Ya despertó?"

"No, espera…creo que está reaccionando… qué le dijiste?"

"Estoy embarazada" Volvió a decir con timidez.

"Qué?! En serio?! Ahora entiendo por qué se desmayó!"

"Sigue reaccionando?"

"Un poco… ahora entiendo por qué ha estado raro estos días, hace un rato fue a vomitar al baño y me dijo que ha estado teniendo mareos, ya despertó!"

Cuddy sonrió al oír que House tenía los síntomas del embarazo y no ella.

"Mi cabeza! - Dijo House sobándose la cabeza – dame el teléfono! – le dijo a Lorel – Lisa?"

"Aquí estoy."

"Estás segura?"

"Acabo de hacerme 4 pruebas."

"Me puedo desmayar otra vez?"

"Hahaha, no!"

"Ok, sabes? Creo que tengo que colgar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

House colgó inmediatamente porque no quería que Cuddy comenzara a hacer preguntas.

"Ahora tenemos que rediseñar otra habitación más."

"Lo sé. - Dijo Lorel con una gran sonrisa."

"Pero por qué sonríes tanto?"

Lorel se sonrojó. "Hay algo que no te dije…" Dijo Lorel mientras ayuda a House a pararse y ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia el sofá.

"Qué es?"

"El día que me dejaste con tu amigo, James… nosotros… tu dijiste que hicimos clic… y al parecer fue un GRAN clic."

"Sigo sin entender."

"Jamás me había acostado con alguien en la primera cita, y eso ni siquiera fue una cita! Nosotros solo hicimos clic!"

House estaba boquiabierto.

"No – lo – puedo – creer! Tú! Jimmy! 0.o… pero él… tú… 0.o… wow! Oh – por – Dios!..."

House estaba en shock total.

"Al parecer yo también tengo que remodelar una habitación de mi casa, y James tendrá que venir a vivir a Londres, a menos que él quiera que yo vaya a vivir a Nueva Jersey."

House entró aún más en shock.

"0.o tú estás…? Ay – por – Dios!... tengo que ir a vomitar otra vez…" Dijo House y se levantó y corrió al baño de nuevo.

.

Wilson había recibido la noticia hace unos días y estaba algo asustado pero a la vez encantado, habló con su amigo que le ofreció empleo y este le dijo que también tenía un hospital de oncología en Londres y que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Wilson no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, tener relaciones con una chica el primer día de conocerse, pero es que había algo en Lorel que lo hizo no pensarlo dos veces. Algo inexplicable e increíblemente iba a ser papá!! Hasta se sentía todo un semental por lograrlo a la primera. Hahahahaha.

.

2 semanas después.

Cuddy dejó a su hermano encargado de vender su casa y las cosas que sobraban.

Wilson, Chase, 13, Rachel y Cuddy estaban en el avión camino a Londres.

10 horas después estaban llegando al aeropuerto de Londres.

Eran las 8 de la noche en Londres. House y Lorel estaban en el aeropuerto esperando por sus respectivas parejas, ambos estaban desesperados, ansiosos, nerviosos, una mezcla de muchas sensaciones.

"Vuelo 240 proveniente de Nueva York, aterrizando en la pista 4." Dijo una mujer por el voceador.

"Ese es su vuelo." Dijo Lorel.

Unos 20 minutos después decenas de personas comenzaban a salir de la puerta donde se suponía que los patitos, Wilson, Cuddy y Rachel debían salir.

"Ahí están!" Dijo Lorel.

"Dónde?!" Dijo House mirando a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, se estaba desesperando y estaba muy ansioso.

"Ahí tonto!" Dijo Lorel señalando hacia donde estaban esas personas que tanto habían estado esperando.

Lorel corrió y abrazó a Wilson. House es House y no pensaba hacer el ridículo corriendo hacía Cuddy y Rachel así que solo las esperó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuddy llegó y lo abrazó muy, muy fuerte. Rachel estaba dormida en su carriola.

"Te extrañé mucho! No sabes cuánto! Y no me importa que me digas cursi!" Dijo Cuddy y House la abrazó aun más fuerte.

"Chase! 13!" Dijo House al ver a sus patitos.

Ellos sonrieron.

"Te ves muy cambiado!" Dijo 13.

"Sí bueno, me siento bien y sin dolor."

"Cuando Cuddy nos dijo que ya puedes caminar sin el bastón le pregunté que qué te habías metido eta vez." Dijo Chase.

"Sí, tú y tus bromitas de mal gusto."

"Dice el rey del sarcasmo." Respondió Chase.

.

Wilson se fue a casa de Lorel y Chase, 13, Cuddy y Rachel se fueron con House.

Al llegar a casa todos quedaron encantados con la casa de House, un inmenso jardín y no sabían que también había un lago.

La remodelación de la casa había quedado muy bien, pasó de de un estilo muy inglés a un estilo totalmente moderno y minimalista y contemporáneo.

Todos entraron a la casa y unos ladridos se escucharon.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó Cuddy con Rachel en brazos que había despertado en el camino.

"Pues un perro, qué más va a ser!"

El pequeño Westie de 10 semanas corría ladrando hacía House y los demás.

"Puppy!" Dijo Rachel retorciéndose en los brazos de su madre para que la bajara.

"Chico y chicas les presento a Boo; Boo te presento al chico y a las chicas."

Rachel ya estaba en el suelo jugando con el pequeño perrito. Le agarraba las orejas, le jalaba la cola, le tocaba la nariz.

"Rachel, no le jales las orejas."

"Déjala, al perro le gusta que le agarren las orejas, si no le gustara ya se hubiera ido."

"Desde cuándo lo tienes?" Preguntó 13.

"Hace dos semanas una niña en el parque me lo regaló. Tiene 10 semanas de edad."

"La niña o el perro?" Dijo Chase.

"Pues el perro tonto!" Le dijo 13.

Olga llegó a saludar a los invitados y a los nuevos miembros de la casa.

"Ella es Olga; Olga ellos son Chase, 13, bueno Remy, Lisa y Rachel. – dijo House señalando a cada uno – ella solo limpia la casa, antes también cocinaba pero ahora cocino yo…"

"No le gusta mi comida señor?" Preguntó Olga.

"Sí, sí me gusta, pero también me gusta cocinar… bueno ella les va a mostrar sus habitaciones – les dijo a Chase y 13 – si después quieren irse a vivir a otro lado, pueden hacerlo – Chase y 13 asintieron – ahora ustedes 2 vengan conmigo – tomó a ambas chicas de la mano."

Subieron las escaleras y primero fueron a la habitación de Rachel.

Las luces estaban apagadas al entrar y luego House las encendió.

La habitación se iluminó. Era un dormitorio color rosa pálido, una gran ventana al fondo, un castillo blanco con dos torres, una a cada lado, escaleras del lado derecho y una resbaladilla del lado izquierdo, al centro una del castillo estaba la cama; la parte inferior de una de las paredes tenía un gran pizarrón a lo largo para que Rachel pudiera pintar ahí, un mueble con algunos peluches de todos los colores y formas, y un closet blanco que contenía vestiditos, zapatos, tenis, etcétera.

Inmediatamente Rachel corrió hacia su nueva cama.

Cuddy estaba impresionadísima, no tenía palabras.

"Ven, Rachel, vamos a ver la otra habitación." Rachel salió de su cama y volvió a tomar la mano del doctor.

Caminaron a la habitación de al lado. Las luces también estaban apagadas pero House las encendió.

Una habitación completamente blanca, otra gran ventana al fondo, una cuna a blanco y negro del lado izquierdo y un móvil con muñequitos de todos los colores, un sillón mecedora blanca de lado derecho, un pequeño león mecedor de color amarillo, un mueble para cambiar los pañales, y muchas cosas más para un bebé.

Cuddy no lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Tú hiciste todo esto?" Preguntó Cuddy mirando a House.

"Con la ayuda de Lorel."

"Gracias, es hermoso, nunca me imaginé que fueras a hacer algo así… te amo." Lo besó en los labios.

"De verdad estás embarazada?"

Cuddy asintió. "Tengo casi un mes y medio… yo tampoco lo creí al principio… pero es genial… tu lo lograste."

"Bueno, al parecer a tus óvulos les gustan mis espermas!"

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"Falta una cosa!! Ves esa puerta que está ahí!? Es un tobogán, en el cuarto de rachel hay uno también, ven." Dijo House abriendo la puerta y metiéndose en el tobogán, era lo suficientemente grande para que él cupiera.

Todos se lanzaron y llegaron a la habitación de abajo.

"Este es el cuarto de juegos… hay juguetes de todos los tamaños y colores, hay pinturas, hay de todo!"

En el cuarto había una pequeña casita parecida a una casa del árbol, juguetes por todos lados, libros para niños, una pequeña alberca de pelotas, y un montón de cosas más, hasta un pequeño piano.

Rachel comenzó a tocar todo, a sacar y meter coas, se metió a la alberca de pelotas, se salió, sacó un libro, lo dejó, fue al piano, luego agarró uno de los crayones que estaban en una pequeña mesa; la niña no sabía ni qué hacer entre tantas cosas para jugar.

.

Fue un capitulo feliz, espero no se hayan aburrido, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas también si gustan, desean que el fic continué o que termine? Gracias por leer, otra vez. :D


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban desayunando.

"Y cuándo vamos a empezar a trabajar." Preguntó 13.

"Hoy." Dijo House.

"HOUY? Por qué no me dijiste que hoy íbamos a empezar a trabajar! Ya viste que hora es? Yo no me he cambiado la ropa!" Dijo Cuddy toda alterada.

"Y a ti quién te dijo que tu vas a trabajar?"

"Tú me dijiste que me ibas a poner de jefa en la clínica."

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de enterarme que estabas embarazada."

"Yo no pienso estar aquí sin hacer nada! Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme para ir con ustedes!" Dijo Cuddy levantándose de su silla. Iba subiendo las escaleras y House la praó tomándola de la muñeca.

"Tú te vas a quedar aquí, yo voy a llevar a los chicos a la clínica y les explicaré cuál será su trabajo, y tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo llegue! Si quieres trabajar será hasta después de que el bebé nazca!... varias veces intestaste tener un hijo sola y no te funcionó, ahora que lo lógrate conmigo, yo no voy a permitir que ese bebé salga antes de tiempo por tu adicción al trabajo, me entendiste?"

Cuddy no podía creer todo lo que había oído salir de la boca de House, en verdad le importaba el bebé, ella no necesitaba cosas materiales, ella lo necesitaba a él, su apoyo. Y de verdad la amaba. Jamás pensó que él sería capaz de cuidar así de ella.

La decana miró a su pareja, se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió.

"Lo llamaste bebé…" Dijo Cuddy acercándose a House para besarlo.

"Te quedó claro lo que dije o no?"

"Te amo."

"Lo sé." Ambos se besaron.

"A qué hora vas a volver?" Preguntó Lisa.

"Como a las 6 de la tarde."

"Y piensas que me quede aquí hasta esa hora y sin hacer nada?"

"No – House subía las escaleras y luego caminaron hasta su habitación, entraron, House sacó una cartera de un cajón y luego sacó una tarjeta de crédito de esa cartera. – toma, Lorel me dijo que pasará por ti a medio día y ambas irán de compras, feliz?"

"No, yo no quiero ir de compras con Lorel ni con nadie, no quiero cosas materiales, quiero estar contigo!"

"Tengo que ir a la clínica porque todavía tengo que firmar algunos papeles, tengo que seguir contratando gente, y tengo que explicarle a mucha gente cual será su trabajo, aparte de darles un recorrido por las instalaciones para que luego no se vallan a perder y tengo que hacer pedidos de medicamentos."

"Y ahora quién es adicto al trabajo?"

"Yo no soy adicto al trabajo!"

"Y quién se estará en mi lugar mientras esté embarazada?"

"Tú y yo y Foreman, haremos el trabajo desde casa. Así será siempre… "

"Foremán? Foreman no está aquí."

"Viene en camino, lo llamé y aceptó el trabajo, cuando el bebé nazca tu administraras la mitad del hospital y él la otra mitad… y yo me encargaré de conseguir patrocinadores."

"Ha, tu conseguir patrocinadores? Por favor!"

"Qué, crees que solo porque no tengo un gran trasero ni unos sexys melones y no uso escotes ni faldas ajustadas no puedo conseguir patrocinadores? No me conoces entonces."

Cuddy sonrió.

"Entonces iré de compras… cuál es el límite de la tarjeta?"

"No que no te importaban las cosas materiales? No gastarías todo lo que tiene esa tarjeta… y si lo hicieras no importa, tengo otras 3 y lo demás en una cuenta."

"De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? Si es que o tienes, claro."

"Herencia de mi abuelo el magnate."

"Debería agradecerle a 'tu abuelo el magnate' y lo debería nombrar con respeto, y además deberías pagarle a Wilson lo que le pediste prestado en el pasado."

"Ya lo hice. Siempre voy uno o dos pasos adelante, como en la escuela, iba dos años adelantados."

"Sí, sí, presumido… me voy a bañar."

Cuddy se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el baño. House la siguió.

"Te acompaño?" Ambos sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

.

Medio día.

Lorel llegó a casa de House para recoger a Cuddy y Rachel para ir de compras.

En la tienda departamental.

"Y tú como conociste a House?" Preguntó Lorel.

"En la universidad de Michigan… un día fui a la biblioteca y él trabajaba ahí… luego yo lo seguía."

"Como que lo seguías?"

"Cambié algunas de mis clases para estar en las mismas que él… como hematología avanzada…"

_Flashback._

"_Nadie entra a esa clase! El maestro no habla y cuando lo hace parece que está rezando, solo te da hojas para que hagas un resumen y y;, es taaan aburrido." Dijo Luci una de las amigas de Lisa._

"_El único que entra a la clase es Gregory House y Lisa se la pasa siguiéndolo… porque le gusta." Dijo Víctor un amigo gay de Lisa._

"_No es cierto! Tú no sabes nada! Entro a esa clase porque a pesar de que el maestro no habla y solo te da hojas para resumir, a mí me gusta la materia, no el tal Gregory House!" Dijo Cuddy._

"_Sí claro, y por eso siempre te sientas en la misma mesa que él, no te sientas mal, Lisa! A quién no le gusta el hombre, con esos ojos azules que tiene como que te hipnotiza y lo has visto jugar Lacrosse? Es el mejor!" Dijo Victor y suspiró._

"_Hahahaha, así o más gay Victor!" Dijo Luci._

"_Haha, bueno me tengo que ir, los veo luego." Dijo House y se alejó de sus amigos._

"_Suerte con el chico!" Gritó Luci y Cuddy se sonrojó._

_Cuddy llegó a la clase de Hematología avanzada y ahí estaba House. _

_House siempre entraba a esa clase, también pensaba que era la más aburrida de todas pero el silencio del salón lo relajaba y además le gustaba la hematología._

_Lisa se acercó al maestro y este le dio un par de hojas para que las resumiera, luego Cuddy se fue a sentar en la misma mesa donde estaba House._

_Puso su mochila sobre la mesa al igual que House y se sentó a la izquierda frente a él, sacó su libreta y su pluma y comenzó a escribir._

_Escribía pero no podía evitar mirar a House de reojo. Esta vez House dejó de escribir y la miró directamente mientras ella escribía. Ella pudo sentir su mirada y dejó de scribir. Lo miró tímidamente._

"_Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo House._

"_Ok?" Dijo Lisa._

"_Por qué siempre te dientas en la misma mesa que yo? Hay como 11 mesas más y siempre te sientas en donde estoy yo, y no solo en esta clase, haces lo mismo en endocrinología y en histología, se puede saber por qué?"_

"_Bueno, yo – uhm – Cuddy balbuceó. – bueno, eres el único que entra a esta clase aparte de mí y no me gusta sentarme sola, en endocrinología lo hice inconscientemente y luego el profesor dijo que ya no podíamos cambiar el lugar, y en histología, pues eres el único rostro que conozco en esa clase, supongo que me siento comoda…pero si te molesta en este mismo instante me muevo a otra mesa y no me vuelvo a sentar en el mismo lugar que tú en ninguna otra clase." Tragó saliva esperando una respuesta de House._

"_Hmm, no me molesta, es que es rara… eres rara." House se puso a escribir de nuevo._

_Cuddy se puso tan asustada y nerviosa que sentía que casi se orinaba. Respiró profundo para calmarse y luego se puso a escribir otra vez._

.

"Osea que estás enamorada de él desde entonces?"

"En ese tiempo no era amor, solo era atracción."

"Y luego que paso?"

"Supongo que House ya te contó todo, o no?"

Lorel asintió.

"Y tu como l conciste? Ya sé que en un centro comercial, pero cómo fue que se empezaron a hablar?" Dijo Cuddy.

"Un día fui al centro comercial, caminaba por el área de vinos y ahí estaba él, mirando los vinos kosher – Cuddy escuchaba atentamente la conversación, pero qué hacia House mirando los vinos judíos? – lo ví y le pregunté si era judío y me dijo que solo es mitad judío, porque su madre dejó la religión después de Bar Mitzvah y cuando se casó con su padre se volvió cristiana o católica, ya no recuerdo – Cuddy seguía escuchando con atención mientras veía alguna ropa de bebé – luego de eso él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío, más tarde nos volvimos a topar en el área de cereales, él compró Froot Loops y Corn Pops y le pregunté por qué compraba cereales para niños además de Danoninos, y él explicó y me dijo que con el cereal se ponía a jugar durante el desayuno y los Danoninos eran para crecer sano y fuerte, y luego se emocionó al ver sopa de letras y se llevó 4 paquetes, luego de eso seguimos platicando y le dije que si quería ir a tomar algo y él aceptó."

"Así tan fácil aceptó salir a tomar algo contigo?"

"Sí, por qué?"

"A él nunca le han gustado las citas, él no es así!"

"Pues al parecer cambió o se regeneró, haha, no lo sé pero después de eso salimos varias veces, hasta la fecha seguimos saliendo, todos los jueves vemos una película juntos, una semana es en mi casa y la siguiente en la de él, los domingos salimos a caminar por el parque y los martes hacemos cosas."

"Cosas? Qué cosas?"

"Juegos de mesa, twister, platicar, monopolio, cosas así."

"Ahh… y nunca ha pasado nada entre ustedes?"

"Te refieres a qué si alguna vez tuvimos relaciones? No… solamente una vez nos besamos pero hablamos y dijimos que no volvería a suceder."

"Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"Tú me preguntaste, tú empezaste!"

"Tienes razón."

.

Por la noche.

Los chicos llegaban de la clínica, Rahel y Cuddy estaban en la sala.

"Cómo les fue?"

"House se la pasó vomitando y casi se desmaya una vez." Dijo 13.

"Haha." Cuddy se rió a carcajadas.

"No te rías, tú tienes la culpa! Tu y esa cosa que tienes ahí dentro!"

"Yo tengo la culpa? Si tú fuiste el que puso la otra semillita para que se creara!"

"La otra semillita… se llama esperma, Cuddy, y queda claro que a tus óvulos les encanta."

"Sí bueno ya, vamos a cenar."

Más tarde, Cuddy y House estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

"Foreman llegó?"

"Sí pero se quiso quedar en un hotel, dijo que no quería estorbar, y le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera."

"Ok – ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos – cómo es que nunca supe que eres judío?"

"Nunca me lo preguntaste, y no soy judío, soy medio judío."

"Si tu madre es judía, eres judío… pensabas decirme algún día que tu y Lorel se besaron?"

"Tú y Lorel se estuvieron contando todo, ehh!... no tiene importancia, fue un error y no ha vuelto a suceder ni volverá a suceder… y además yo fui quien empezó el beso no ella…"

"Tus salidas con ella tienen que terminar."

"A qué te refieres." Dijo House algo enojado.

"A los jueves de película, a los martes de 'cosas' y los domingos de caminata por el parque."

"A no! Eso si qué no! Tu no vas a controlar mi vida, vamos a tener un hijo o hija juntos… y también está Rachel, pero tú no me vas a controlar a los amigos! Lorel es como mi hermana!"

"Desde cuándo los hermanos se besan?"

"Dije que es como mi hermana más no que ES mi hermana… y no voy a dejar de hacer las cosas que hago con ella solo porque tu lo dices… tampoco pienso hacerlas solo con ella… yo- yo pienso incluirte, a ti y a Wilson y a los patitos también si quieren… no tienes que estar celosa de ella." Dijo House tímidamente.

"A ti no te gustan las citas… y con ella saliste varias veces… de eso estoy celosa…"

"No pensé que una cita podía ser divertida… ella nuca salía con cosas cursis o algo por el estilo…ella es…divertida… no me presiona… no invade mi espacio… no lo sé… me gustaba tener citas con ella, soso eran citas de amigos!"

"Yo no soy divertida? Sientes que te presiono? Invado tu espacio? No te gusta tener citas conmigo?" Dijo Cuddy mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos de que quería llorar.

"No! Eres divertida pero a tu manera, a veces me siento presionado contigo porque empiezas a hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas y a fuerza quieres que yo me habrá en ese momento! Ya no invades mi espacio, si invadieras mi espacio ni siquiera dormiríamos en la misma cama – dijo señalado la cama - … y yo pensaba invitarte a cenar mañana… - dio bajando la mirada como niño regañado disculpándose."

Cuddy se sentó en un pequeño sofá individual que estaba en la habitación, recargó sus codos en sus piernas y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos; tiernamente miró a House.

"Has cambiado" Dijo suavemente.

House suspiró. "Es que…así me siento… feliz y eso se siente… bien."

"Me llevarás a cenar mañana?"

House levanto la cara con una sonrisa y asintió.

.

Al día siguiente en House canceló el día de cosas con Lorel y llevó a Cuddy a cenar, Rachel se quedó con una nana.

House estaba con la mirada perdida.

"En qué piensas?" Dijo Cuddy.

"Esto del embarazo me asusta."

"Serás un buen padre… no te preocupes."

"No es por eso, se supone que tengo el Síndrome de Couvade, tengo los síntomas del embarazo y tu solo tienes el embarazo… una vez en el Princeton, un hombre fue a la clínica quejándose de que sentía algo en el estomago y que tenía vómitos y le creció le creció la barriga, resultó que tenía el síndrome de Couvade y el día que su esposa estaba dando a luz, él no se podía ni mover de los dolores, él sentía que también iba a tener un hijo!"

"Hahaha, sí ya recuerdo, él hombre fue a buscarte asustadísimo, y no quería a otro doctor masque a ti, luego confió en mí y me dijo que tenía un problema, se abrió la camisa y los pechos le habían crecido como a una mujer, hahaha."

"No te rías! Eso podría pasarme a mí y no es nada gracioso!"

Cuddy no podía evitar reírse de la cara de asustado de House.

"Estarás bien." Dijo Cuddy tomando la mano del doctor.

Minutos después ambos esperaban sus platillos.

"Qué pedí?" Preguntó House.

"Pasta italiana… por qué?"

House miraba de reojo a la mesa de al lado.

"Se me antojó la crema de esa mujer."

Cuddy soltó una carcajada.

"Qué ya no te rías!"

El mesero llegó y les entregó sus platillos.

"Podría traerme un plato de esa sopa, por favor? " Le dijo House al mesero señalando el plato con sopa de la mesa de junto.

"Claro." Dijo el mesero.

Minutos después el mesero regresó con el plato con sopa.

"Tiene pan de ajo?" Preguntó House.

"Mmm, no lo sé, pero si me permite en un momento lo averiguo."

"Ok, si tienen me trae un poco."

"Ok."

El mesero regresó con una pequeña canasta con pan de ajo.

"Aquí tiene señor, algo más?"

"Sí, tienen agua mineral?"

"Sí claro, en un momento se la traigo."

El mesero regresó con una botella de agua mineral y un vaso de vidrio.

"Algo más?"

"Mmm, no, creo que mi tripa ya está satisfecha, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo, hehe."

El mesero sonrió y se fue.

Cuddy no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse otra vez.

"Qué antojos! No estarás embarazado?" Dijo Cuddy bromeando.

"Ha, chistosa!... Te vuelves a reír, y te dejo aquí sola."

Cuddy seguía riéndose.

Más tarde el meseró regresó y retiró los platos vacios de la mesa.

"Les ofrezco algún postre?" Dijo el mesero dándoles el menú de postres.

"Mmm - dijo House leyendo el menú – yo quiero el cheese-cake y los duraznos con crema." Dijo House sonriendo.

"Dos?" Dijo Cuddy.

"No empieces." Dijo House. Cuddy solo sonrió.

"Yo solo quiero el pay de limón." Dijo la endocrinóloga.

"En un momento se los traigo."

Más tarde. House se había terminado sus postres y estaba sentado como borracho con una mano en la barriga.

"Estoy lleno! No puedo más!" Dijo House.

"En serio? Yo pensé que todavía ibas a pedir más!" Dijo Cuddy riéndose y House la miró con una mirada asesina.

"No comí en la tarde, por eso comí mucho ahora."

"Sí claro, como tu digas." Cuddy no paraba de reírse.

.

Esa misma noche a las 3 de la madrugada.

Lisa se levantó al baño y al regresar notó algo extraño. House no estaba en la cama.

"Greg?" Cuddy salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala.

"Greg!" No había nadie ahí. Pero un suave olor provenía de algún lugar.

"Greg?" Cuddy se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaba el doctor.

"Qué estás haciendo?

"Lasagna rápida, quieres?"

"Son las 3 de la madrugada! Después de todo lo que te comiste en el restaurant aún tienes hambre? En el restaurant no comiste, tragaste!"

"No me hables así! La persona a ser que llevas dentro tiene la culpa!"

Cuddy sonrió.

"Me voy a dormir." Dijo Lisa dándose media vuelta y caminó con rumbo al dormitorio pero de repente se detuvo y regresó a la cocina.

"Sabes qué? Sírveme de esa lasagna."

"Ahh, qué bien que ya no solo soy yo! Siéntese mi lady."

.

2 meses después.

House y Cuddy había hecho el amor. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Cuddy se despertó un poco para moverse en la cama y aferrarse más al cuerpo de House pero él ya no estaba.

Cuddy se levantó de golpe y comenzó a llamar a House.

"Greg?" Se levantó y lo buscó en el baño pero no estaba.

Salió del dormitorio y se fue a la cocina, era seguro que House estaría ahí, pero no, tampoco estaba ahí.

Buscó por toda la casa, el baño de abajo, su cuarto de música, el jardín, no estaba en ninguna parte!

Cuddy regresó a la sala y por las ventanas pudo ver a un auto entrar a la propiedad, era el auto de House.

House iba entrando a la casa y Cuddy lo estaba esperando en la sala.

"A dónde demonios fuiste? Te busqué por toda la casa! Me asusté!"

House sacó un bote de una bolsa y caminó hacia la cocina.

"Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir helado de uva a estas horas? Tuve que conducir una hora para encontrarlo!"

"Saliste a las 2 de la madrugada, solo por helado de uva?"

House asintió con una cuchara llena de helado en la boca.

"No puedo creerlo!"

"Ni yo, quieres? También hay de chicle." Dijo House ofreciéndole una cuchara a Cuddy.

"No, gracias, ninguno de los dos sabores me gusta." Lisa se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí y miraba a House comer helado.

El helado se le empezó a antojar también a ella. Se le hacía agua la boca.

'pero a mí no me gustan esos sabores!' pensó Cuddy, pero el bebé ganó.

"Dame la maldita cuchara!" Dijo Lisa arrebatándole la cuchara a House, tomó helado de chicle y se lo metió a la boca.

"Hmm, este no sabe al de Nueva Jersey, este sabe bien!" Dijo Cuddy tomando un poco de helado de uva esta vez.

"Este también sabe muy bien! Sabe mejor que el de chicle, pero ambos saben bien."

"Sí, sí, dame, me toca agarrar de ese!" Dijo House demandando el bote con helado de uva.

"No, tu quédate con el de chicle."

"No! Dame el de uva, es mi favorito!" Dijo House tratando de quitarle el helado.

"Ya se me antojó más el de chile, dame el bote." Dijo Cuddy cambiando abruptamente de decisión y le entregó el bote de uva a House.

"Sabes qué? Mejor dame los 2." Dijo Cuddy y House salió huyendo con el helado de uva.

.

Hey! Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por todas sus ideas y reviews! Gracias por leer! Ya saben dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna petición pueden hacerla… nos estamos leyendo! xD


	13. Chapter 13

Cuddy tenía 4 ½ meses de embarazo y todo iba de maravilla. House iba de vez en cuando al hospital, ella y Lorerl se llevaban muy bien y salían seguido, Rachel ya tenía casi 2 años y medio y ya hablaba más, aunque con el único que daba laaargas charlas era con House.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Cuddy iba llegando a su casa después de haber salido con Lorel, ambas fueron a una de sus clases de yoga para embarazadas.

Abrió la puerta, entró, se quitó el abrigo, y se dirigió a la sala algo asustada por haber oído algunos gritos probablemente provenientes de la sala y la cocina.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Gritaba Rachel en la sala.

"Ahhhhh!" Gritaba House desde la cocina.

"Wiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Qué les pasa?" Preguntó Cuddy interrumpiendo la secuencia.

House asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

"Ya llegaste! Qué movimientos hicieron hoy?" Preguntó House.

"Luego te digo, qué les sucede? Por qué estaban gritando?"

"No es nada, estábamos imitando a un personaje de Mansión Foster."

"Cuál de todos?"

"Uno que se llama Queso."

"Y así grita? Como loco maniático que parece que lo están matando?"

"Sip, bueno es que se supone que él, Mac y Blu estaban en una calle inclinada con una carrito; Queso y Blue estaban subidos en el carrito y Mac estaba afuera, se supone que Mac tenía que dejar caer el carrito por la calle, ese era el punto de la diversión pero a Queso le daba miedo y gritaba entonces Mac tenía que agarrar el carrito para que no cayera rápido y Queso decía Wiiiiiiiii!"

"Ves caricaturas con Rachel? Digo, no está mal, es solo que no sabía que vieras eso con ella."

"Solo vemos Mansión Foster."

"Ok, voy a darme una ducha, sigan con su locura si quieren."

Cuddy se dio media vuelta y se fue camino a las escaleras.

"Me gusta el cereaaaal!" Gritó House y Cuddy dio un salto del susto.

"A mi gustar las patatas." Dijo Rachel imitando una voz masculina imitando a Eduardo de Mansión Foster.

"Me gusta el cereaaaal!"

"A mi gustar las patatas."

"Me gusta el cereaaaal!"

"A mi gustar las patatas."

"A mí también." Dijo House terminando la imitación de la escena.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Puso una mano en su vientre y lo acarició.

"Tendrás un padre y una hermana medio locos, pero te van a agradar." Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

.

Por la noche.

House acababa de poner a dormir a Rachel, fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama; Cuddy estaba ahí recostada boca arriba y con las manos en su vientre.

"Qué haces?" Preguntó House.

"Se está moviendo! Dame tu mano!" Dijo Lisa, tomó la mano de House y la puso en su vientre.

"No siento nada."

"Espera…ahí está, sentiste eso?"

"No." House alejó su mano con algo de tristeza y Cuddy se dio cuenta. Hacía 2 semanas que cuddy podía sentir al bebé moverse dentro de ella pero por más que quería que House lo sintiera, él no sentía nada.

"Ya lo sentirás después… apenas tengo 18 semanas… yo no falta mucho para que tú puedas sentirlo."

"Ok."Dijo House tratando de evadir el tema.

"Qué te gustaría más, un niño o una niña?"

"Ya hay una niña, entonces un niño estaría bien, no crees? Si es niña también estaría bien pero la casa se va a llenar de estrógenos y los únicos con testosterona vamos a ser Boo y yo."

Cuddy soltó una carcajada.

"Dentro de 2 semanas es la siguiente ecografía…ahí sabré el sexo!"

"Sabrás? No querrás decir 'sabremos'?"

"Nop, no pienso decirte el sexo, lo sabrás hasta el día que dé a luz."

"Pero yo quiero saber!"

"Pero yo no quiero que sepas!"

"Por qué no?"

"Mmm, por torturarte un poco."

"Y por qué? Qué hice?"

"Nada, solo se me dio la gana fastidiarte con eso."

"Si no me lo dices tú lo sabré de todas maneras, sabes que me las arreglo para todo."

"Buenas noches Greg." Dijo Cuddy sonriendo y apagó la lámpara.

"Buenas noches Lisa." House se acostó dándole la espalda a Cuddy pero luego no pudo evitar voltearse y abrazar a su pareja.

Al día siguiente era jueves de película, las chicas decidieron ver una película de amor mientras que los chicos veían una de terror. La película no iba ni a la mitad cuando House ya estaba dormido en el hombro de Chase.

"House." Dijo Chase moviendo a House de su hombro.

"Sigues con los síntomas?" Preguntó Wilson.

"Estoy cansado, no solo por los síntomas sino porque Cuddy parece que está en brama."

"Haha, eso debería ser bueno para ti, no?" Dijo Chase.

"No cuando te hacen despertar a las 2 y media de la madrugada y sientes que casi te violan en vez de hacerte el amor." Dijo House volviéndose a acomodar en el hombro de Chase y este se movió.

"Recuéstate en el hombro de Wilson si quieres pero no en el mío!"

"Tampoco te recuestes en mi hombro, te lo advierto" Recuéstate en el respaldo del sofá." Dijo Wilson.

"Entonces a Cuddy le aumentaron las hormonas sexuales?" Dijo Wilson después de unos minutos.

"Sí, hace como una semana o 2 estaba en la clínica y me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que me necesitaba en casa en ese mismo instante, la llamé y le pregunté que para qué me quería y me dijo que si no iba e ese instante me iba a matar, sus palabras me dieron miedo y no dude en acudir a su llamado, cuando llegué a la casa Rachel estaba en el cuarto de juegos con Boo y Lisa salió de la cocina corriendo y se me echó encima, subimos a la habitación y nos besamos y luego la ropa comenzó a volar, luego los dos ya estábamos en la cama y…"

"Sí, sí, ya sabemos lo que pasó, no necesitas dar detalles." Dijo Wilson tapándole la boca a House con la mano.

Chase soltó una carcajada.

"Por cierto Chase, te aviso que la clínica no es hotel, la próxima vez que te vea con 13 en la mesa de rayos-X los corro a los dos de mi casa, y si lo van a hacer aquí cierren la puerta con seguro, Rachel anda por toda la casa y un día los va a encontrar jugando a las luchitas desnudos. Entendiste?"

Chase tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, se quedó sin palabras, cómo demonios supo House lo de 13 y él, apeas llevaban un mes, pero, la sala de rayos-X estaba cerrada con seguro, nadie pudo haber entrado! Cómo es que los vió?

Tragó saliva en seco y miró a House.

"Yo-uhm… ah- uhm… cómo nos viste en la sala de rayos-X?"

"Hay cámaras en todo el hospital, Chase."

"Tú y 13? No puede ser! Y Foreman no se ha enterado?" Dijo Wilson impresionado.

"No lo sé, y no nos interesa." Dijo Chase mirando la televisión de nuevo.

"Uuu, ya hay un nosotros entre tú y 13! Uuuu! Pillínes!" Dijo House.

Chase se sonrojó, lo bueno era que la luz estaba apagada y ni House ni Chase pudieron verlo.

"Y a ti cómo te va con Lorel y lo del embarazo?" House le preguntó a Wilson.

"Todo normal, ella dice que el bebé se mueve pero aún no puedo sentirlo, es cuestión de tiempo...hemos estado buscando nombres, ustedes ya hicieron eso?"

House negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera piensa decirme el sexo, dice que lo sabré hasta el día del parto…solo quiere fastidiarme."

"Y tú qué quieres que sea?" Preguntó Chase.

"Si nace con hermafroditismo por mí no hay problema mientras esté sano."

"Ay qué lindo! Voy a llorar!" Se burló Wilson.

"Ash, ya vas a empezar!... tú qué quieres que sea?"

"El tuyo?"

"Claro que no, idiota! El tuyo!"

"Ahh, Lorel piensa igual que tu, a mí me gustaría una niña, toda rosita con sus vestiditos y …"

"Ay, qué lindo! Para ya que me va a hacer llorar!" Esta vez House se burló pretendiendo que iba a llorar. Chase solo se reía.

.

Un par de días después.

Cuddy y House estaban sentados en el jardín frente al lago mientras Rachel jugaba con los patos y con Boo.

"No hemos pensado en los nombres…" Dijo Cuddy.

"Ni siquiera me vas a decir el sexo."

"Pero podemos pensar en nombres para ambos sexos."

"…No me gustan los nombres comunes."

"Ok, entonces pensemos en nombres poco comunes."

Pensaron varios minutos pero a ninguno se le ocurrió nada.

"No se me ocurre nada, a ti?" Dijo Cuddy.

"Nop."

"Más tarde buscaremos en la computadora."

"Ok."

Más tarde ambos estaban en la sala con una laptop en las piernas cada quien.

Después de casi 2 horas de estar buscando.

"Me gusta Quain para niño."Dijo House.

"Qué significa?" Preguntó Cuddy.

"Inteligente."

"A mí me gusta Bakri."

"Y eso qué significa?"

"Alguien que empieza el trabajo desde temprano."

"Osea que también quieres que se haga adicto al trabajo?"

"No, pero me gusta el nombre."

"Ok."

"Ambos nombres juntos suenan bien."

"Quain Bakri. Me gusta."

Minutos después.

"Winter, para niña, qué opinas?"

"A mí me gusta el invierno… tú qué opinas de Melody?"

"Es lindo…Winter Melody…. Me gusta… Winter Melody."

.

Dos semanas después. En la clínica.

Cuddy fue a la clínica para que le realizaran una ecografía en la que se sabría el sexo del bebé.

"Bien, veamos – dijo Chase mientras movía el aparato en el vientre de Cuddy – ahí está su cabeza, tiene un tamaño normal, veamos su columna… ahí está, y longitud normal también…escuchemos su corazón – 'pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum' se escuchaba el corazón de él/la bebé, Cuddy tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Chase movió el aparato y ahora se podía ver el perfil del bebé – ahí está tu bebé, se está chupando la mano… - el/la bebé movió su mano bruscamente y tanto Chase como Cuddy pudieron sentirlo – uy, esos espasmos! ."

"Pudiste sentirlo?" Dijo Cuddy.

"Sip… ahí está uno de sus piecitos, 5 deditos – dijo Chase sonriéndole a Cuddy – bien ahora pongámosle un pronombre a todas esas partecitas del su cuerpo… hora de saber el sexo, chan chan chan chan! – movió el aparato para enfocar la entrepierna de el/la bebé, una protuberancia sobresalía – yyyy, ahí está! Es un niño! Felicidades! – dijo mirando a Cuddy quien ya estaba llorando. – Veámoslo en 4D – los tonos de la pantalla cambiaron y ahora el bebé podía verse en tercera dimensión moviéndose en tiempo real. El bebé tenía sus deditos medio y anular dentro de su boquita."

"Hola bebé!... Quain Bakri… eres tan lindo." Dijo Cuddy mientras las lágrimas caían.

.

Más tarde.

House salía de su oficina y vio a Chase pasar.

"Chase! –gritó House para que Chase parara - Tú hiciste el ultrasonido de Cuddy esta mañana, No?"

"Si, 13 hizo el de Lorel y Foreman hará el tuyo." Dijo Chase bromeando.

"Ha!, qué chistoso eres! … qué es?"

"Qué es qué?"

"Pues el bebé, el sexo! Qué es?"

"No te lo voy a decir! Cuddy me prohibió que te lo dijera! Haz que ella te lo diga!"

"Ella no me dirá nada hasta el día del parto lo sabré antes solo si tú me lo dices!"

"Pues yo no te diré!"

"Claro! ya sé como funcionas tu – House sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón - cuál es tu precio? 50 libras?"

"Cuddy me dio 100."

"Toma, te doy 200, ahora dime!."

"No tiene vagina." Dijo Chase rápidamente y luego salió huyendo.

"Qué?... 'no tiene vagina' - murmuró House - qué significa eso?... – El doctor se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que entendió el mensaje - Es un niño! - casi se puso a gritar en el pasillo del hospital, algunas enfermeras se le quedaron viendo raro – qué? Nunca han visto a un futuro padre emocionado por el sexo de su hijo? – le dijo a las enfermeras que lo miraban y luego salió de la clínica.

.

Al día siguiente.

"Hey, qué haces!" Saludó James Wilson entrando a la clínica y vio a su mejor amigo en el lobby platicando con una enfermera.

"Nada, tú que hace aquí?"

"Nada, tengo la tarde libre y le dije a Lorel que estaría contigo, como una tarde y noche solo para hombres."

"Cuddy te va a matar."

"Nop, la llamé y dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando no te embriagaras."

"Y a dónde iremos?"

"Pues a un bar, a dónde más?"

"Van a ir los patitos?"

"A excepción de 13."

"Ok. Solo déjame ir por mi chamarra y nos vamos." House fue a su oficina para recoger su chamarra.

"Me acaban de llamar del hospital, tengo que ir, me acompañas? Solo tengo que ver a un paciente."

"Vamos."

En el hospital de oncología, Wilson tenía un paciente, un pequeño niño de 5 años con leucemia.

Wilsón entró a la habitación del niño y House se quedó afuera mirando por la puerta.

El niño estaba vomitando, se estaba quedando calvo y se veía demasiado pálido y ojeroso, su mamá le acariciaba la cabeza mientras el niño seguía vomitando. Cuando el niño terminó de vomitar miró a su madre, le regaló una sonrisa y le dijo 'Yo soy fuerte mamá, no te preocupes.' Inmediatamente House recordó a aquella niña con cáncer a la que Chase besó. La madre del niño lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. 'no llores mami, estoy bien y estaré mejor, pero no llores por favor.' Dijo el niño con ambas manitas en las mejillas de su madre.

House se conmovió y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, al sentirlas caer por sus mejillas inmediatamente las limpió.

"Maldito síndrome de Couvade, hasta llorar me hace."

Wilson salió y vió que su amigo tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

"Qué te paso?"

"Nada, creo que me entró algo en los ojos, ya nos vamos?"

"Sí, vamos."

En el Bar.

House y Wilson hablaban de sus parejas y de sus pacientes mientras que Chase y Foreman hablaban de chicas, aunque Chase no tenía mucho que decir ya que estaba en una relación con 13 pero Foreman no sabía.

"Qué es el tuyo?" Preguntó House a Wilson.

"Mi qué? De qué me hablas?"

"Tu bebé! bueno el que va a tener Lorel!"

"Es una niña y el tuyo? Aaa lo olvide! Cuddy no te lo dirá, pobre de ti."

" El mío no tiene vagina." Dijo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

"Qué?" Wilson no entendió.

"Es un niño, pero Cuddy cree que no lo sé."

"Y quién te lo dijo?"

"Ella sobornó a Chase para que no me dijera y yo lo soborné para que me dijera."

"Eres un cabrón."

"No podía esperar hasta el parto!"

"Sí, lo entiendo, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si Lorel me lo hubiera ocultado."

"Ya me voy." Dijo House levantándose y pagándole al bar tender.

"Por qué?" Dijeron los chicos.

"Ya me dio sueñito."

"Pero estamos pasándola bien!"

"Naah, son solo unos tragos. Además Cuddy me necesita, y si no voy me mata."

"Aaah, entonces es eso! Corre pillín!" Dijo Chase.

.

House regresó a casa e inmediatamente fue a la recamara. Camino ahí se iba quitando los zapatos y desabrochándose el pantalón; ya sabía el plan de Cuddy, pero al entrar al cuarto Cuddy estaba acostada boca arriba con las manos en el vientre.

"Ven, ven! Se está moviendo!"

"Cuddy yo no puedo sentirlo." Dijo House con un poco de decepción al recordar que él no puede sentir al bebé como Cuddy lo hace.

"Que vengas! – House se recostó junto a ella – dame la mano – puso su mano en su vientre."

El bebé pateó y House pudo sentirlo.

"Hey! – House sonrió y acercó su cara al vientre de Lisa – Quién está ahí? Renacuajo, sigues ahí? – el bebé pateó de nuevo. – tú eres el que me hace comer mucho! Y me haces vomitar! Y a veces me desmayo! Pero esto no se va a quedar así! Cuando salgas de ahí vas a tener que jugar conmigo un montón! Y te voy a torturar haciéndote cosquillas, y a ver qué otras cosas se me ocurren, oíste? – recostó su cabeza en el vientre de Cuddy con la oreja pegada a este. Minutos después se quedó dormido y Cuddy no pudo evitarlo, las hormonas la hicieron llorar.

.

Hey! Espero les haya gustado! Lamento la tardanza! Nos leemos el próximo capi, dejen sus reviews y sus peticiones! Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado ya 4 meses más…

4 meses de lindas experiencias, muchas idas al baño, muchos antojos compartidos ente ella y House, y algunas noches sin poder dormir bien. Desde que House pudo sentir por primera vez a su hijo no quitaba las manos de su barriga, cada vez que la barriga de Cuddy tocaba el cuerpo de House, así fueran sus manos, su espalda, etcétera el bebé hacía fiesta dentro del vientre y se movía demasiado. Por las noches, House no dormía mucho, se la pasaba mirando a Cuddy y a su barriga que a pesar de tener los mese que tenía no era muy grande pero el bebé estaba perfecto, sin poder evitarlo ponía una mano en esta y él bebé comenzaba a moverse haciendo que Cuddy despertara.

18 de julio, 10 a.m.

Cuddy, House y Rachel estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el jardín. De repente Cuddy sintió que su pantalón se mojó.

"Oh-oh." Dijo Lisa.

"Qué?" Dijeron House y Rachel al mismo tiempo y ambos miraron a Cuddy.

"O sin querer mi vejiga me ganó y me hice en los pantalones o se me acaba de romper la fuente."

"Qué?" Volvieron a decir Rachel y House, ambos se levantaron inmediatamente de sus sillas y se pusieron como locos a moverse de un lado a otro.

"No te muevas de ahí! Voy por las cosas. Rache acompáñame." House parecía nervioso, asustado, ansioso y alterado. Cuddy nunca pensó que se fuera a poner así.

House y Rachel salieron corriendo, entraron a la casa y fueron a la habitación del bebé, ahí había una maleta con ropa para Cuddy y para el bebé, un biberón, un chupón, una cobija y algunos pañales, a un lado había un pequeño asiento para carro y las llaves de la camioneta que House había comprado hace unos meses atrás.

House tomó las llaves, la maleta y es asiento para el bebé y Rachel salió corriendo a su cuarto para regresar con una pequeña hoja en las manos.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó House.

"Le hice una carta a mi hermanito o hermanita." House le había enseñado a leer y escribir, aún no lo hacía muy bien pero lo intentaba y le salía de maravilla, era una niña muy inteligente.

"Ok , vámonos."

House sacó la camioneta del garaje y puso a Rachel en su asiento para niños y luego regresó al jardín por Cuddy quien estaba de lo más calmada mirando a Boo jugar con una pelota.

"Vamonos." Dijo House poniendo un brazó detrás de la cabeza de Cuddy y el otro detrás de sus piernas para cargarla.

"Qué haces?" Dijo Cuddy en los brazos de House.

"Te llevo a la camioneta para ir al hospital!"

"Yo puedo caminar sola! Apenas se me rompió la fuente, estoy bien! Bájame!"

"No molestes." Llegaron a la camioneta y House sentó a Cuddy en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

"Estás bien mommy?" Preguntó Rachel algo preocupada.

"Sí mi amor! Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

House subió a la camioneta, se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a conducir fuera de la casa.

Durante el camino.

"No sé si ir rápido o lento."

"Solo ve normal! Estoy bien! Aun faltan unas 10 horas para que nazca, tranquilízate!" Respondió Cuddy.

A Cuddy solo le causaba risa ver a House tan preocupado en esa situación.

Al llegar a la clínica House bajó rápidamente de la camioneta y comenzó a gritar.

"Una silla de ruedas! Una camilla! Rápido, esta mujer va a tener a tener un bebé!" grtaba House mientras bajaba a Cuddy de la camioneta.

"Greg, deja de gritar! Estoý bien! Ya te dije que yo puedo caminar!"

Unas enfermeras llegaron con una silla de ruedas.

"Sientate." Dijo House.

"No! Yo caminaré! No es necesaria la silla de ruedas y no era necesario venir tan pronto! Eres un exagerado."

En ese momento Wilson iba llegando a la clínica, salió inmediatamente y comenzó a gritar mientras ayudaba a Lorel a bajar del auto.

"Ayuda! Una silla de ruedas! Mi mujer va a tener a mi bebé! Ayuda!"

"Deja de gritar, James! No es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo! Yo puedo caminar, aún no siento dolor! Cálmate!" Dijo Lorel.

"No me digas que me calme! Te sientas en la silla porque yo lo digo! Y fin de la discusión!"

House y Cuddy miraban a sus amigos, Lisa reía mientras Greg se alteraba aún más.

"Oíste? Te sienta en esa silla, y fin de la discusión!" Dijo House al igual que su amigo, hizo que Cuddy se sentara en la silla de ruedas y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la clínica empujando la silla donde su pareja estaba sentada.

"Papi, no te olvides de mí!" Gritó Rachel desde su asiento tratando de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

"Rachel! Casi me olvido de ti! Lo siento!" Dijo House corriendo de vuelta a la camioneta.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo House mientras sacaba a Rachel de la camioneta – vamos!"

Wilson y Lorel entraban a la clínica al mismo tiempo que House y Cuddy.

"Quién hubiera dicho que se pondrían así de dramaticos." Lorel le dijo a Cuddy.

"Sí, ni parece que sean doctores." Dijo Lisa.

"Tía Lorel! Tu bebé ya va a nacer también?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Sí cariño, espero sea igual de linda que tu."

Rachel sonrió.

Al llegar al ala de maternidad, Wilson se fue con Lorel a una habitación y House se fue con Lisa a otra.

.

7 horas después, House y Rachel caminaban de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

"Podrían dejar de moverse? Me están poniendo los nervios de punta! Ya suficiente tengo con el dolor!" Gritó Cuddy.

"Doctor House, por favor, dejen de moverse… y no creo que la niña deba estar aquí." Dijo la doctora que asistía el parto.

"Yo no me voy a ir!" Dijo Rachel firme en su decisión.

"Agua." Dijo Cuddy a mitad de una contracción.

House caminó hacia una mesita y sirvió agua en un vaso, luego se acercó a Cuddy y le ofreció el vaso para que tomara agua.

"No, idiota! Agua! Quiero un parto en el agua!" Gritó Cuddy.

"Qué? Pero eso tiene que planearse! Eso tiene que prepararse desde mucho antes! No puedes tener un parto en el agua ahora!"

"Doctora Cuddy, un parto en el agua ahora no es buena idea, ya es un poco tarde…"

"Usted cállese! Greg, quiero que este bebé nazca en el agua, ahora! Muévete!"

House se asustó un poco por el tono de voz de Lisa y Salió de la habitación.

Media hora después House regresó a la habitación con un grupo de enfermeras que lo ayudarían a llevar a Cuddy a un cuarto con una tina especial para partos en el agua.

"Doctor House, no puede hacer esto!"

"Usted cállese!" Dijo House moviendo a su pareja de una cama a otra para ser trasladada.

Una vez en la tina con agua Cuddy parecía haberse calmado un poco.

"No sé si esto sea una buena idea." Dijo House de rodillas frente a Cuddy mientras sostenía su mano ella apretaba la de él.

"Te quiero conmigo… aquí… en la tina… conmigo…por favor." Dijo Cuddy mientras tenía una fuerte contracción.

House se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, los tenis, los calcetines y la playera para solo quedar en bóxers y camiseta. Entró a la tina y Cuddy se acomodó entre sus piernas y se recostó en su pecho.

"El agua calma el dolor un poco." Dijo Cuddy.

"Lo sé, cuando sientas ganas de pujar hazlo." Dijo House tomando ambas manos de Lisa y ella las apretaba.

"Ahora siento esas ganas."

"Puja entonces!"

"Ok, Lisa, puja durante 10 segundos, después suelta el aire y respira hasta que sientas ganas de pujar otra vez, puja! – dijo la doctora y Cuddy comenzó a pujar – 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, respira…bien hecho! Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Cuddy pujó varias veces, apretaba fuertemente las manos de House cada vez que pujaba y también decía una que otra mala palabra mientras lo hacía.

"Vamos Lisa! Su cabeza está afuera, solo necesitamos que pujes una vez más, con todas las fuerzas que tengas, solo una vez más y tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos."

"No puedo hacerlo, estoy muy agotada, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento, no puedo." Dijo Lisa a punto de llorar.

"Vamos Lisa, no me vengas con eso ahora! No te traje hasta aquí solo par que me dijeras que no puedes hacerlo! Claro que puedes hacerlo! Solo puja una vez más! Solo una vez más y podrás besarlo, y abrazarlo y mirarlo por primera vez en persona! Hazlo!...te amo."

Cuddý trató de respirar profundo y luego pujó por última vez. El bebé salió y la doctora lo puso en los brazos de su madre.

"Es un niño! Un hermoso niño." Dijo la doctora.

"Hola bebé!... mírate, eres hermoso, eres igual de guapo que tu papá!" decía Lisa mirando a su hijo y besándolo.

Rachel se acercó a la tina para conocer a su hermanito.

"Mira Rachel, es tu hermanito, al que le tarareabas canciones cuando estaba dentro de mí!... míralo, es tan lindo!"

"Por qué no llora, y por qué se está poniendo azul?" Dijo Rachel.

House reaccionó ante las palabras de Rachel y se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba respirando.

"Dame una mascarilla de oxigeno!" Pidió House a una de las enfermeras.

"Qué pasa, bebé? Respira, cariño! Tienes que respirar!"

"Tranquilízate Lisa, la mayoría de los bebé que nacen en el agua nacen demasiado calmado que a veces ni se dan cuenta de que ya han salido, solo hay que hacerlo reaccionar." Dijo la doctora tratando de calmar a Cuddy mientras una enfermera frotaba la espalda y movía los bracitos del bebé para hacerlo reaccionar.

Rachel miraba a todos algo asustada pero muy interesada y concentrada en cada detalle de lo que pasaba en la habitación.

"Necesito que le des respiración de boca a boca." Le dijo House a Cuddy y ella lo hizo inmediatamente.

Después de la segunda respiración, el bebé reaccionó y comenzó a llorar.

"Bienvenido al mundo, Bakri." Dijo House y luego acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Rachel se emocionó, se acercó a su madre y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

Después de unos minutos de admirar al nuevo miembro de la familia…

"Por qué no luces emocionado de saber que es un niño? Habrá más testosterona en la casa! – Dijo Cuddy mirando a House esperando una respuesta. House no dejaba de mirar a su hijo - …ya lo sabías, no?"

House miró a Cuddy y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Chase es muy sobornable." Dijo House y luego besó tiernamente a Cuddy en los labios.

"No es justo, se supone que era una sorpresa!"

.

Más tarde, Cuddy y Lorel estaban en la misma habitación, cada quien con su bebé en brazos.

House, Rachel y Wilson estaban afuera de la habitación admirando de lejos a sus respectivas parejas.

"Quién lo sabría, sentamos cabeza al mismo tiempo, y con dos mujeres asombrosas y hermosas." Dijo Wilson sonriendo pero sin despegar la vista de sus dos chicas.

House no dijo nada, él solo seguía cargando a Rachel y mirando a su pequeño niño en brazos de la mujer que amaba.

"Papi estás llorando?" Preguntó Rachel.

Wilson volteó inmediatamente para ver a su amigo.

"Estás llorando?" House tenía los ojos un poco rojos y con algunas lágrimas acumuladas.

"No! Claro que no! Creo que se me metió algo a los ojos, debe haber polvo, les diré a los de limpieza que limpien bien…" Dijo House evadiendo la verdad.

"Estabas llorando… está bien! No tienes por qué negarlo!" Dijo Wilson.

"Te mato si le dices algo a alguien…entendiste!" Advirtió House.

"Yo no vi nada."

"Y tú no le digas a mami, Rachel."

"Sobre qué? Qué paso?" Dijo Rachel sonriendo pretendiendo que nada había sucedido. A pesar de ser una niña de 2 años y medio ya sabía guardar secretos como algunas travesurillas que ella y House hacían o cuando House le decía a ella que la amaba y que era la niñita de papá y que siempre lo sería.

.

Hola qué tal chicos y chicas! Lamento no haber subido capítulo por dos días, tuve algunos problemitas; primero las ideas no llegaban a mi cabeza, y ayer por la tarde iba a escribir el nuevo capítulo pero mi mamá nos dio la noticia de que la abuela nos llevaría a pasear mientras ella tomaba un break de nosotros y del trabajo, entonces nos fuimos a las maquinitas todo el día con la abuela… de todas maneras gracias por leer, lamento si el capi no fue muy largo, espero les haya gustado y gracias por todas esas reviews que dejan…otra vez les pregunto, quieren que la historia termine ya o quieren que siga?, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas también si quieren, gracias por todo!


End file.
